Mistaken Luck
by pegasister92
Summary: An experimental phase leaves Tori pregnant before joining Hollywood Arts. When she agrees to attend the new school she decides to keep her home life private to escape the inevitable torment and bullying she would receive for being a single teenage mother. How will she do at a new high school with a child to care for? This is a Jori story
1. Prologue

**AN: Sorry for the formatting. I am brand new to writing fanfics, or well anything for that matter and I am trying to figure out how to upload stories onto here. Also if you had read the story before i edited the chapters i am very sorry for the confusion and didn't notice that it had not changed before i edited everything. Very sorry. I hope you like the story.  
><strong>

Mistaken Luck

How the hell did I let this happen!? It was only supposed to be an experiment. I was just confused and I thought maybe sleeping with him would clear my mind up. Now it is a little over nine months later and I am being rushed to the hospital about to deliver his child. Of course, the second I told him he went running away saying stuff like "we aren't together" and "you don't even like guys" or my favorite "we were only together once! How do I know if it is even mine?" Seeing on how he was my first and only and I highly doubt I am the next Virgin Mary, I am pretty sure it is his.

Oh my god, I can't believe I tried psyching myself into believing that finding myself was worth this. I am never having sex again after this! It feels like I am in a horror movie about to have some huge alien burst from inside me. Oh look we made it to the hospital finally and in one piece, no thanks to my sisters horrible driving. I still think we should have picked up that bicyclist she ran off the road. I mean we were coming to the hospital anyway right?

In case you missed the part where I don't like guys, it is true. That whole bragging about being able to "turn any girl straight"… If it was a class he would have received a big fat "0". I don't really know how but after sleeping with him he made me cringe at the thought of even kissing a guy.

Unfortunately for me the guy I chose to "find myself" was a complete moron who didn't know how to put a condom on right. So I don't have to explain why the past year of high school I didn't need to worry about getting hit on by anyone. Nope instead I had to worry if my father would ever give me a phone again, or take the lock off the outside of my bedroom door, you know I would even feel better without the bars on the outside of my windows. I swear I love him to death, but it really does suck having a cop as a dad. I can only imagine what he's going to do when I tell him I am gay.

If this damn nurse tells me to keep calm and breathe steady one more time I am going to shove a watermelon so far up her cooch, and then we can see how she feels having to push it out. Seriously woman, what the hell did you expect for me to be all smiles and sunshine?! Oh thank god here is the doctor, maybe he can get this smiling 'joker wanna-be' nurse out of here before I give her the scars to go along with that damn smile.

"Hello Victoria and how are we doing? My name is Dr. Burnam and I will be helping you deliver your child today. Are you ready to become a mother yet? What am I saying, you had nine months to prepare for this so of course you are" he chuckled. Oh Jesus Christ he is worse than the nurse. Someone quick go get the nurse back I would rather be trying to ignore that stupid smile than this guy's annoying damn voice!

He checks to see if I am fully dilated and unfortunately for me I get to see him in another 20 minutes for him to check again and every 20 minutes after that until I am at the 10cm dilated that I am needed to be. I cannot believe I have to deal with this. How unlucky do you have to be to have sex once and get pregnant? Better yet how unlucky do you have to be to be a lesbian have sex with a guy once, get pregnant and still be forced to finish out high school with everyone thinking you are a complete whore?

I would say I can't wait for the night to be over, but I know it is just going to get worse from here on out. Don't get me wrong carrying this child in me for months made me have an undying love for my child. I however, am not under any illusion that juggling motherhood and schoolwork is going to be a living nightmare if I ever dream of sleeping again.

Oh look that doctor is back. Let's hope he says I can start soon because as of now I am about to break my father's hand with this death grip.

"Well Ms. Vega I guess I will be back in another 20 minutes" he says with a straight face as my father screams in pain and his knees buckle from my grip tightening to almost hulk levels. The doctors thin lips curve into a smile as he starts to laugh "I'm just joking with you haha. Let's get you prepped for delivery shall we? Now we usually only allow two people in here while she is giving birth so one of you must leave" he claims as he looks between my parents and my sister.

"Goodbye Trina!" I shout as she was about to argue why she should stay. Honestly at this point maybe she should stay she can take my father's place and I can actually break her damn hand. You know as payback for all those early morning vocal exercises she puts us through every damn morning of our lives. How did she get into an art school is beyond me. Must have been some deaf judges at her audition or my father might have bribed them. But the only way I see us having that amount of money is cutting through our college fund… Wait you don't think… OH MY GOD! No. no calm down Tori he wouldn't do that right now you need to focus. You have a baby on the way so get it together!

At this point I don't know who is screaming louder me or my father as my mother just holds my hair out of my face chanting "Breathe Tori, you are doing so great just keep breathing" over and over again. Now I am pushing just so I can see my baby and get these emotional wrecks away from me.

I give them one more big push, feeling my father's bones constrict within my hand as I squeeze beyond any strength I thought I could ever have. When I finally hear the sound of a crying baby I drop myself into a laying position as exhaustion completely takes over and all energy in my body is spent from the hours of labor.

As I am resting trying to recover any ounce of energy I can to hold my new born child they bring it over to me after they cleaned it and put them into a small blanket. "Would you like to hold your new baby boy?" the joker nurse asks me.

I just stare dumbly at her before nodding my head, unable to muster the energy to find my voice after all the screaming. My first sight of my son was mesmerizing, his tiny hands curled into little balls as he is trying to sleep in my arms, the little tuft of brown curly hair at the top of his head that you can't help but to groom back as softly as you can in a comforting manner.

I can't believe I am about to say this but it was totally worth it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been almost a month since I gave birth to little Samuel Angelo Vega, my friend is trying to help me with a project I need to make up for our science class when my sister comes in with one of her friends(?) claiming they need the space for her to practice for some concert at her school. I hope they have her going last. You want a hint on how to clear a room really fast, tell them that my sister is going to sing.

Either way I say goodbye to my friend with a promise to see him tomorrow for more help. We leave the science project on the table as he goes home and I go upstairs to check on a sleeping Samuel. About a half hour after I tried resting my eyes while Sammy sleeps beside me we are both startled awake by this screeching. I quickly grab the now awake crying baby and hurry downstairs.

"What happened?! Did someone hit the neighbor's cat?! I told them to leave it as an indoor pet that dumb animal thinks tires is its own personal chew toy, even if they are moving," holding Sammy I run to the door and fling it open to see where that screech came from while trying to calm down the screaming infant.

Trina and her friend look at me as if I grew a third arm and a scaly tail as I look frantically on the road. I was so sure I had a dying cat just now. I walk back in where the two of them are waiting for me to calm down from my panic attack.

"Tori I am trying to practice for my audition can you please freak out somewhere else?" Trina sighed out as if she was the one who had any reason to be exhausted.

Meanwhile her friend decided to finally introduce himself, "Hello my name is Andre I am helping your sister with the music for her song. Who is this bubbly little ball of joy?" He asked as he tried tickling his sides attempting to get the baby to calm down a little.

"This would be my son Sammy. Hi I am Tori, Trina's sister" I reply. "Trina can you come hold him for a second while I make him a bottle please?" I beg because if I don't I know she would refuse to help me out in anyway shape or form.

She glares at me as she sighs in defeat and takes him from my arms. I run into the kitchen to quickly make a bottle for him when I start to hear Trina try and sing again. I finished making the bottle faster than The Flash could even imagine and rescue my poor child from that torture. I sit down on the couch as Trina and Andre make their way back to the piano. I hear them discussing how the song should be played but just like always Trina gets her way.

After what seems to be a lifetime of off key singing by my sister they decide to call it a night and started to pack up. On his way out Andre made his way over towards me "Hey it was very nice to meet you Tori, are you going to your sisters audition? If you are maybe you could possibly be my date?" he asks with a shy smile. While he is trying his hardest to look handsome, I am trying my hardest not to show my panic. I can't just come out and so 'no thanks I am a lesbian' in front of my sister. I know the first thing she would do is run and tell dad.

"I would love to Andre but I am already going with my parents and the little guy. You know, to show support for Trina" I try to weasel my way out without making things any more awkward then they already are. Thankfully he accepts the excuse and makes his way out the door. When I hear the door shut I begin to breathe again letting the relief hit me full force.

I pick up Sammy and make my way to my bedroom deciding that I have had enough torment tonight and I am just going to sleep. One look at little man and I realize my night might actually be easy for once as I gaze into his exhausted eyes I know he is about to pass out. I lay him in the crib and turn the lights out, the glow from the TV screen the only light illuminating the room. I learned real fast that it is better to have some light while you sleep in a room with an infant. Those late nights when he wakes up screaming it is hard to run over and check on him when you can't see what's on the floor.

As I drift to sleep I can't help but to think of what my future is going to turn out like now that I have a son. These thoughts have been plaguing my mind every night since I had Sammy. At first these thoughts were nothing but torturous and dreary, but lately they seem to be filled with hope and happiness you only get from being proud of your child. As corny as it may sound, I could never imagine my life any better than it currently is.

And it is at that exact moment when that smile hits my face that the screeching of Trina's singing voice claws through the walls into pierces both mine and my sons ears causing him to once again wake up crying bloody murder.

Well one could hope for an easy night right?

Xxxx

Tonight was invigorating! Even though I was incredibly nervous at first getting up there and standing in for Trina was amazing. I never felt so free! The best part was when the crowd cheered for me and even said I deserve to go to Hollywood Arts. I didn't know what to do or say. I always thought I had no talent and yet here I was, accepting a place in a new high school just for people with a talent for art.

I wasn't even thinking when I accepted the offer but now, now I think I will use this to start new. No one but Andre and Trina knew me at all from this school before tonight. I can use this opportunity to start new and make a new name for myself. I won't be that "dyke" who got knocked up and tried conning one of the jocks to take care of the baby. I will just be Tori Vega.

Don't get any wrong ideas I love my son to no end. It is just hard to get through high school without being judged when everyone knows you have a kid. No I will not deny to anyone that he is my son, I will not lie and say that I am babysitting for someone else. I will simply omit what I am doing every day. That isn't so wrong. Right?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into my new school being completely abandoned by Trina who had nothing but empty promises about not being alone. After I found my locker a kid with a puppet came up to me and at first I thought this was just a friendly introduction because he seemed so nice. Then his puppet started talking and I immediately regret telling him my name. Just as he was making a sad attempt to ask me out a little redhead came barreling into me resulting in a bunch of flailing limbs smacking against the hard tile floor. Just as I was about to ask her if she was alright while trying to stand up, this amazingly beautiful girl with dark wavy hair comes running down the stairs with what looks to be a pair of scissors in her right hand.

"CAT! GET OVER HERE NOW!" she roared through the hallway coming towards us.

The redhead who I can only assume is Cat screams and runs off after leaving me half deaf. "Should we try to help her?" I ask Robbie worriedly looking in the direction that both girls just ran off in.

"Them? No, this happens quite a lot actually. Plus it is just better not to get in Jades way unless you plan on being her next target." He tries to explain but only makes me more nervous to be going to this new school.

I am just going to forget this all happened and make my way to my first period class before I get scared and just leave.

xxxx

Okay, well today couldn't have been any worse.

First, I had to turn Andre down from yet another attempt to ask me out. He looked so rejected I didn't know what to do so I came out to him. I don't know why but I just feel like I can trust him to keep this secret for me. It really helped him cheer up a little and it kind of helped me take a small weight off my shoulders. After I threatened to cut his little pecker off if he ever told anyone of course.

Secondly my first class, you know the one where you make your first impression at the school, yeah I bumped into some dude spilling coffee over the both of us. Then "Nervous Wreck Tori" came out of her shell and decided to use her sleeve to get the coffee off of him, ultimately making the stain worse and embarrassing me to no end.

Third, is when this jaw dropping gorgeous girl comes in and yells at me to stop rubbing on her boyfriend. Yep, great first impression let me tell ya. I don't know how many times you can apologize but when a girl thinks you are rubbing on her boyfriend for any reason, you might as well try to dig to the other side of the planet with a spoon.

And the last part of my amazing first day at Hollywood Arts would be the improv exercise the teacher had us perform, where the yelling jealous beauty, Jade West, decided to make me play as a dog and then continue to pour coffee on my head. As ready for a new start as I was, I just wanted to go home. I ran out of the class room with Andre close behind asking me what I was doing. Surprisingly he actually convinced me to stay. Well he convinced me to come back the next day; there was no way in hell I was continuing today drenched in coffee.

Xxxxx

Okay second day at a new school, first one was complete shit so I have to stay focused and try harder. I don't know why I am usually not this mean but for some reason today I just want to get back at Jade. She deserves a little pay back I just have to find a way to embarrass her like she did me. It is kind of hard to find forms of payback when you only knew someone for a few minutes. But there is one thing I know for certain; she is very possessive over her boyfriend.

Xxxx

I made it to school after dropping Sam off at his babysitters. Trina has been nice enough to agree to drop him off as well as give me a ride to school every day. Unfortunately, that just means I have to deal with her vocal exercises even longer in the mornings. When we get to school I give myself a little pep talk to ready my plan with Jades boyfriend.

The bell is about to ring as I make my way to my first period class with a teacher I am pretty sure should be institutionalized. At least he makes to class interesting. I just wonder how much of what he has us do is legal let alone allowed by the school. He calls a few kids up to start the day with something called "ABC improv" and I use this to take my strike at Jade.

Well that could have gone better. Instead of just harmless flirting with Beck, which I had planned to make her jealous, dummy me decided to tell him to KISS me. Yeah, nothing more awkward then a lesbian kissing my newly made enemies boyfriend in front of a guy I just turned down because I am a lesbian. God why is life so complicated.

To make matters worse, after class I walk into the hallway to see Jade and her boyfriend Beck arguing by a locker, I assume is hers due to all the scissors and her apparent fascination with them. Greatest part when she slaps him yells "It's over" and storms out of the school. I feel like absolute shit now. I honestly did not mean to make them break up, I just wanted to hurt her like she did me and instead I ruined the Hollywood Arts Power couple. All in two days I tear down a three year long relationship. There goes any good reputation I was hoping to create.

Stupid brain.

Shit, here comes Beck. Oh, I hope he doesn't look too hard into that kiss. I really have to think before I act. I have to just come out of the closet. It would make life so much easier. You know what, I am! I said I was going to be a new better Tori and I will be. I am going home today and coming out to my family! Crap, I forgot Beck was coming towards me. Guess this is a good time to run to my second period class.

Xxxxxx

After first period school wasn't that bad really. After running away from Beck the rest of my classes were peaceful. Even lunch seemed peaceful since Beck was following Jade around trying to convince her that the kiss meant nothing and was just a stage kiss. Him trying to approach me after their break up did not help his case since she seen everything when she came back to get something from her locker.

Now I was in the car with Trina as she droned on about some drama going on between one of her "friends" and their boyfriend. I really couldn't care less seeing one how I was completely freaking out on the inside on our way home. I tried to stay as composed as possible so Trina didn't suspect anything. I am either the best actress ever or Trina was too absorbed in what she was talking about to notice my shaking hands or stuttered speech.

We make our way in the house when I see my parents by the kitchen, both trying to decide on what we would have for dinner tonight. "Hey everyone can I speak to you?" They each look at me ready for me to continue. I should have just screamed it out and ran to my room. Then I wouldn't have three sets of piercing eyes on me. Okay, get it together Tori you can do this. This is new confident Tori, out of the closet new start Tori. Let's do this!

"I have something I need to tell you all. I like.. girls." I hesitantly get the last words out of my mouth as a try to gauge their reactions. They're not doing anything. OH GOD why isn't anyone saying anything?!

My father is the first to speak up "Tori, why didn't you come up with this conclusion before you got knocked up and had a baby?"

I stare blankly at him. How the hell do you answer that? I was expecting anger or disappointment that I am into girls instead they seem like they don't care but don't understand why I never figured this out.

"That's it?! No judgment about me liking girls, just 'why didn't I figure this sooner'? What, Did you all know I was a lesbian?!" I am practically shouting at them for no reason other than I am completely shocked and outraged that I kept thinking I had to hide who I was to be accepted by my own family?

Trina seems completely unimpressed; my parents are both looking at me with sympathetic eyes that basically say "sorry we thought you knew that it wasn't a secret". Here I am for the past year trying to hide who I am from my family, yet they already freaking knew. I throw my hands in the air and stomp away frustrated while I hear my dad chuckling and going back to find something for dinner.

I call Andre as soon as I reach my room just looking to vent out some of the frustration I was feeling. We have become like best friends in the short time that I have known him. He manages to calm me down just in time for my little one to leave me a nice dirty little gift, in fact it isn't really little and it definitely does not smell nice. Great, looks like I will be giving Sammy his bath early tonight.

I give him his bath and put us both to bed early. I am starting to think back to what happened today. I can't believe I broke up Jade and Beck. Maybe I can fix this, even though I would much rather just get with Jade myself I highly doubt she is very fond of me after the past few days. Well maybe we can become friends at least. I know one thing I sure as hell am going to try.

Xxxx

Thankfully, I managed to dodge Beck this morning. Unfortunately, my attempts to befriend Jade have only shown me how much more she hates me. The newly cutoff sleeve on my favorite shirt is proof of that. Hint to self, next time I think to talk to Jade do not stand by her locker covered in scissors. After she managed to destroy my favorite shirt she just walked past me while slamming me into the locker next to hers. I swear I think I heard her growl like a dog but I try to push that thought away as heat started to flee from my face to go south.

I have to admit though, being completely out of the closet has made school easier. Turning down guys because you like girls doesn't kill their confidence as much as making them think you just aren't interested. My friend Catarina Valentine (Cat) was possibly the most accepting, especially when she called her cousin and tried hooking us up over the phone. I think she might need a lesson in boundaries. Andre already knew and was just happy he didn't have to keep another secret and Robbie Shapiro didn't seem to care either way and his puppet Rex just used me coming out as a chance to be a bigger pervert than usual. That got him a one way ticket to the trashcan.

As expected Jade won't talk to me, and I don't want to talk to Beck so how they feel about this is beyond me. I am drawing a complete blank on how to get Jade to talk to me, but I have a feeling it is going to take the influence of an innocent red head named Cat. In fact I think I will send her a text now.

**Tori: Hey Cat what are you doing tomorrow night?**

**Cat: Well since my parents moved away to be closer to my brother in the hospital I really don't have plans. Why? Would you like to do something? PLEASE SAY YES! I can't stand any more of my Nona's stories. They never end **

**Tori: Well I was thinking maybe you could plan a little girls hangout this weekend with me and Jade. **

**Cat: I don't know Tori. Earlier today I could have sworn I read "Ways to kill Tori" in her notebook. I don't think she really likes you.**

**Tori: Nah that is just a little joke we play with each other. We are almost best friends. Just don't tell her I am coming I want it to be a surprise. **

**Cat: YAY! I love surprises! Oh I can't wait. I will let Nona know you guys are coming over.**

**Tori: Kay thanks Cat? Good night.**

**Cat: GOOD NIGHT!**

That girl is way too optimistic all the time. Well it is still a little early for me to go to sleep and little man is wide awake I think it is time for a little bonding, aka make funny faces at him while making weird noises to try and get a reaction of joy from him. No matter how good or bad the day gets I can always look forward to coming home and seeing his chubby cheeks and beautiful brown eyes. No matter what at least I have this angel at home waiting for me every day.

I won't have to worry about finding someone to watch him because tomorrow my mother wants to take him to see my abuelita. She lives a good distance away so it will be an all-day event. I am going to miss him though. I told her to text me every hour to make sure he is okay. I trust my mother very much but, I mean this is my baby and he is only a little over a month old. I don't think I can go a whole day without seeing my ball of sunshine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I packed the diaper bag for my mother triple checking to make sure she has absolutely EVERYTHING. Two onesies, a full container of formula, multiple bottles and nipples, his favorite two pacifiers, and an unopened pack of baby wipes. I am hoping that is enough until tonight.. You know what let's throw in one more onesie just to be safe.

After a long goodbye to my baby boy and a quick kiss goodbye to my mother I run up stairs to shower and get dressed for girls night with Cat and Jade. I have to plan this just right seeing on how I Kind of used Cat to trick Jade into hanging out with us. I don't know how I am going to get her to stay once she sees I am there though. Maybe I will just borrow a pair of handcuffs from my dad. Nah that is a bit much, although I wouldn't mind using those cuffs on her in priv.. NO TORI! BAD! Just get dressed and go meet you FRIENDS at Cats house. I had to beg Trina to drop me off and let her have whatever dress she wanted from my closet.

Once I get to Cats I stay back a little to wait for Jade. It would be better to convince her to stay before Cat finds out I may have stretched the truth a bit. When I see her pull up I walk behind her as she steps out of her car. As soon as my hand touches her shoulder she screams and throws a punch right into my jaw. I am starting to think she is not just all bark like Robbie and Cat say she is because those freaking punches hurt. Once I am on the ground she stats to calm herself down all while scolding me for trying to scare her. Not my honest intention but I can see how it might have seemed that way.

"VEGA! What the hell is wrong with you? You are lucky it wasn't my scissors instead of just a fist. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Wait; don't tell me Cat invited you too?" Jade basically yelled at me through her entire rant.

I am still holding my jaw trying to ease some of the pain. When I tell her "Well actually the girls' night was my idea but I knew you would never go for it if you knew I would be there so I convinced Cat to keep it a surprise."

"I'm going home" she said with a blank face as she started getting back in her car.

I rushed to get up and grabbed her wrist "Wait! Please just stay? If not then for Cat, she is really looking forward to tonight and she was so happy when I said we were becoming friends." I try to put on my most desperate face. I really don't want to let Cat down after I already lied to her for my own benefit. How could I be so stupid to think this was a good idea?

"Why would Cat think we are friends?" she's squinting her eyes and looking at me like she knows the answer she just wants me to incriminate myself.

"I kind of told her we were turning into really good friends so she would convince you to come to a girls' night with us."

"Oh, so now you think I should help you because you lied to Cat" her tone is in no way friendly. Okay, why do I feel more threatened then I was earlier.

"Jade please! I will do anything just come to girls' night and don't tell Cat what I did. Please?" I am pleading at this point but I still feel like I am going to lose this and hurt Cat. I can't believe I lied to her for this. The only thing I am not doing is getting on my knees and kissing her boots.

"What do I get if I stay Vega?" She lifts a pierced eyebrow like she is actually contemplating on staying. Wait she might stay?

"Umm. I don't know what do you want?" I try not to look to desperate now but I know I am failing miserably.

"You bring me coffee at school every day in school for a month." She says her scowl turning into a smirk. God how sexy is that smirk. DAMN IT TORI! We discussed this; you are basically drooling just because of a damn smirk how are you going to get through a whole night with her if you can't look at her without getting hot in your pants.

"DEAL!" I am almost jumping with joy.

"And you are paying for Nozus tonight." She exclaims as she pushes past me ultimately pushing me into her car with force. My smile falls instantly but at least I got what I wanted right. Just won't be able to go clothes shopping this month.

When we get into Cat's house she looked kind of surprised that we were both standing next to each other. "I thought you being here was supposed to be a surprise Tori?"

"Oh trust me Cat she surprised me alright. She even got a nice surprise to go along with it." Jade chuckled as she looked at Tori rubbing her jaw once again showing that she was still in pain.

"Oh that was sweet Jade what did you get her? I hope it was a stuffed animal, those are always sweet to give someone." The optimistic redhead was oblivious to what happened outside.

"I don't think Jade gives presents that are that sweet Cat. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have an ice pack or a frozen bag of peas would you? I hit my jaw on something on the way over and I am still a little sore." I explained while glaring daggers at Jade which only seems to make her smirk grow. I'm starting to think she knew it was me and just wanted to punch me.

"Of Course! My brother would always run around after his imaginary friends and hit his head on the doors when he forgot to open them so we have a stash of Ice packs in the freezer." She rambled as she got me an ice pack.

"Okay, enough stupid stories. Tori and I thought it would be an "Awesome" idea to go get some sushi and Nozus Cat." The goth made sure to put a special emphasis when saying "awesome", I wonder what she is planning. "Oh, and Tori said she would pay for all of us!" Jade just had to add that with an extra big sarcastic smile while my mouth is opening and closing like a damn fish.

"Aww thank you!" Cat said while giving me a bone crushing bear hug. "Let me just grab my purse and we can go." I watched still mouth agape as the redhead skipped down the hallway.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as I feel Jade come up from behind me and whisper "I am going to make you regret lying to Cat." She walks past me acting like nothing had happened. While I should either feel guilt or fear, I'm just trying to keep my emotions in check as all I could focus on was how close Jades body was to mine and how her breath felt on my ear.

When Cat came back and opened the door she snapped me out of my daze, "Tori, are you coming? If you are paying for it you might want to actually be there to benefit from it" She jokes as she holds the door for me and I walk out the door with my head down trying to hide the blush that had my face feeling like it was on fire.

The drive to the restaurant wasn't too bad. It was mainly quiet except for the music playing. When Jade noticed I forgot to put on my seat belt she made sure to do a very abrupt "Break Check" ending me with my already sore jaw and nose roughly hitting the back of the passenger seat. She said she thought she saw a cat run out into the street so Cat wouldn't get suspicious. There is the problem when you hang out with a bunch of aspiring actors and actresses; there is no trying to argue with them they will always win. I should have written my will before planning this stupid girls' night.

We enter a packed Nozus and were surprised when we were able to be seated immediately, apparently it was only full because someone decided to throw a birthday party there and that area was blocked off to other customers. Our table was quiet, none of us willing to break the ice first. Cat decided to use the bathroom before we start eating and I used that moment to try and reason with Jade.

"Please Jade I am really sorry for lying to Cat and I have been feeling guilty but I only did it to try and be friends with you. I thought it would make her happier knowing that two of her friends were getting along." I feel like I am getting absolutely nowhere with this chick.

She gave me a scrutinizing glare "You lied to my friend and think I should like you for that? Are you that delusional Vega?"

Okay I am starting to get mad now. "I only lied because you won't even give me a chance to be your friend! I am sorry for what happened with you and Beck; I honestly didn't expect him to actually kiss me. Hell! I would have rather him not kiss me!"

She rolls her eyes at my outburst and continues to sip her coffee. When Cat comes back she is jumping up and down rambling about something and we should go do it or something. Trying to understand a jumping rambling Cat speaking at 200 words per minute is a little hard to decipher. Jade grabs her by her shoulders and clamps a hand over her mouth. "Cat, when I take my hand away from your mouth you better speak like a human." Jade says stern and slowly.

"They have karaoke and the birthday party is just about to leave so it will be open for everyone again. I think we should do a group song! Oh, please please please!" She is pouting at the both of us and we both crumble under the sad puppy eyes she is giving us.

"Fine!" Jade and I groan and the same time. You know we all talk about her being an airhead sometimes, but that girl knows how to get what she wants.

We had just ordered our food when I felt my phone vibrate. It was my mother telling me that they had just made it to my abuela's and that is why she couldn't text me any sooner. She also sent me a picture of Sammy being held by my abuela. I smiled and chuckled at how happy she looked holding her first grandchild.

"Oh no Vega! Girls' night was your idea you are not going to spend it on your damn phone" Jade said trying to snatch my phone away. I instantly panicked, not because I didn't want them knowing about Samuel just yet, but the chance that I might not know how Sammy is for hours until my mother gets back all because Jade wanted to take my phone away had me go into protective mother mode.

"This is important! I will only use my phone a few times but you are not taking it!" I snapped at Jade. She seemed to back away instantly. Both her and Cat seemed to be frightened at that moment. Neither has seen me like that ever.

"Tori, is everything okay? I mean if this is a bad time we can always leave after eating" Cat said looking away from me. I know I shouldn't have snapped like that but I couldn't just let her take away my only lifeline to my son for the night.

"No Cat, I am sorry I shouldn't have snapped at Jade like that. I want to hang out tonight. In fact if we don't do it tonight it might be a few weeks before I get the opportunity again. It's just I need to keep my phone on me. Please?" I try making her understand without telling them why I need my phone so bad. Cat agrees and turns back to her chipper self when I ask what song we are going to sing for karaoke. Jade, however, is trying to read through my half assed excuse and hasn't broken a smile since I snapped at her. Trying to get her to trust me is going to be a lot harder then I first thought.

Xxxx

After we ate, we stayed and listened to some horrible karaoke and singing ourselves (Cat decided we should sing TLC's song "Unpretty"). After the first incident with my phone they left me be when they saw me texting, although I could tell Jade was getting more and more irritated. Jade drove us back to Cat's house and before said bye to cat. As I was getting out and pulling my phone out to tell Trina to come pick me up, Jade grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the car and drove off.

"I'm taking you home. But first, you have some things to explain." She said looking at me like I truly did owe her something. She kept stealing glances waiting for me to speak up "WELL!" she shouted waiting for me to start speaking.

"Listen Jade, I am sorry for lying to Cat and for snapping at you but I am not going to explain why I needed my phone so badly. I just hope you understand that I had to have it on me okay?"

"No it's not okay! Goody-two-shoes Vega almost snapped my head off because I reached for her damn phone! And to make matters worse she won't even give me an explanation on why. That is not okay with me Vega. If you are planning anything that will hurt Cat, no one, and I mean NO ONE will be able to find your body after I am done with you. Got me?" I don't think I have ever seen her so serious about anything. Even when threatening me she usually has a cocky smirk on her face or something. Right now she was just staring at me intently trying to get HER point across.

"Of course Jade. And I am not trying to hurt Cat at all. I lied to her once that has been the only thing that I have done that might hurt her but it is also for her. I don't understand why you can't trust me at all."

"You have never given me a reason to trust you." She says it blankly. Like it was the most exact and obvious thing she could have said to anyone. "You lead my ex on, told him to kiss you and lied to my best friend. The only person in the world who hasn't let me down. And you are still keeping secrets. You want to earn my trust Vega, show me who you really are." She finishes the conversation as she reaches over and opens the door signaling me to get out. I didn't even notice we were at my house yet.

I get out just in time to see my mother's car pulling in behind her ultimately blocking her in. My mom jumps out of the car and pulls out a crying baby handing him over to me. "Here take him while I move the car so your friend can get out. I don't know why but he did not like the ride home one bit and has been crying most of the way home." She says in an exhausted tone.

I take him but my eyes are on Jade who has a confused look in her eyes. I don't say anything and just take him into the house trying to calm him down. Thankfully a few minutes later my mom walks in and she is alone. I am hoping Jade doesn't ask questions at school on Monday. Well this did nothing but help fuel her argument about me hiding things.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This weekend has been a total nightmare! Sammy got sick and has a doctor appointment on Monday which means no school for me. Poor baby has been absolutely miserable and I haven't had more than a half hour of sleep since Saturday.

In a way I am happy I don't have to go to school Monday. I really need to be here for Sammy, I need some sleep and I don't have to try and hide from Jade to avoid any awkward or scary conversations. At least the weekend seems to be flying by. I am either rocking Sammy to get him to calm down a little or trying to get him to go to sleep for a little bit.

It is already Sunday night. Samuel's appointment is in just a few short hours and I am hoping they can do something to help him feel better and maybe even sleep a little bit more. I just got him to sleep for the first time at all today. Let's try and get some rest before he wakes up today.

In the morning while Tori is taking Samuel to his doctors Jade runs into Trina at school. (No one's POV)

"Hey Old Vega, I didn't know you had a little brother." Jade said unsure if it was a question or a statement.

"Probably because I don't." Trina said without thinking. As soon as the words left her mouth her eyes widened and she tried running away only to be stopped by Jades firm grip on her wrist.

"If that wasn't you brother then who was the little baby your mom came home with on Saturday?" Jade isn't even trying to be civil going straight into the interrogation.

"Jade, just don't worry about it. It is none of your business." Trina said trying to free her arm from Jades grasp.

Jade knows she won't get anywhere with Trina just by asking so she takes the next best route. "I will tell you what kind of clothes Beck likes on girls if you tell me who the kid was." She said with a growing smirk knowing Trina would give in.

"He is my nephew, Tori's son. You can't tell her I told you ever. When she gets into motherhood mode she is scarier than you and your crazy scissor obsession. You know what, why are you even concerned about who the baby is? You hate my family and you have done more than enough to prove it." Trina said finally snapping her arm away from the Goth

"Tori wants to be friends with me and the gang and that is fine, if she doesn't hurt them with her secrets. Why wouldn't Tori want us to know she has a kid?" Jade says and Trina can actually see that she is trying to understand and cares more then she has ever seen the Goth care for anything.

"She thought this school would help her make a new start. After Tori got pregnant she became a joke at her school. I mean, who would think that the school lesbian would be the first to get knocked up right? Worst part was when the father denied that it was his and the whole school just thought she was doing it for attention. Truth is that was the only guy tori ever slept with so we know he is the father. Either way, she got picked on a lot after it happened and she was happy when she didn't have to go to school while she was 8 months into the pregnancy."

Jade looked shocked by everything Trina just told her. Who knew "Goody-two shoes" had some scars of her own.

Jade makes her way to her first class and immediately notices Tori is not there. "Hey Cat, do you know where Tori is?"

"She texted me this morning and said she was sick and asked me to bring her homework over to her place after school." Cat explained.

Their teacher Sikowitz comes into the room through the window, his normal routine that is in no way normal to any other human being. "Good morning boys, girls and umm dolls." He greets everyone including Rex, Robbie's puppet.

"Why don't you say that to my face old man" The puppet sneers. Rex despises being called a doll even more then he hates being called a puppet. At least being called a puppet isn't nearly as girly.

"Settle down now Plank" Sikowitz says back to the puppet before continuing on with his lesson. "This week will be an easy week; you will be partnered up to make a scene about building trust. You have complete creative freedom." Everyone starts to talk to the peers around them already trying to find their partners before Sikowitz speaks up once again. "However! The one thing you do not have a choice in is your partner. I will be assigning partners by fate." He says as he pulls out a hat. "This has the names of half of the class in it. I will call on those whose names are not in the hat and the name the pick out of the hat will be there partner."

As expected Jade went last and of course gets stuck with the girl who is M.I.A. How were they going to create a scene based about building trust when they have no trust between us? Every day she was finding out something new or Tori was keeping another secret. Jade started to feel a huge migraine coming on before this class and knew the only way she was getting rid of the migraine was to confront the half Latina in person. As soon as the bell rings she asks Cat to pick up her homework as well as Tori's and she would leave early to check on Tori. Of course the redhead just thought she was being friendly so she quickly agreed and Jade made her way to Tori's.

At the Vega residence (Tori's POV)

As I wait for my mother to pick me and Sammy up for the doctor appointment I hear knocking at the door. I figured mom probably just lost her keys so I pick Sammy and the diaper bag up and head for the door. Who was on the other side almost had me running though. It was none other than the one person I was hoping to avoid. Jade West was leaning on the doorframe with an obnoxious smile on.

"Hey partner!" she said with false enthusiasm.

"Jade what are you doing here?" I ask while shuffling the bag and baby trying to gain a better hold on them.

"Oh you didn't hear? Yeah, we are partners for Sikowitz's class this week. We have to write a scene about building trust. I thought it was so funny how I get stuck with the one person who continues to give me reasons I shouldn't trust her." Her fake smile still there but you can hear the venom in her voice.

"That still doesn't tell me why you are here and during school hours."

"We need to talk and we need to talk now!" She stated.

"Look I would love to Jade but I really can't right now I am wai.." At that exact moment my phone goes off. I look quickly and it is a text from my mother saying sorry a million times but there is no way she can leave in time for the doctor appointment and that I was to call Trina and have her leave school. I am about to panic now. Even if I were to leave now I would barely be making it on time. My eyes start to sting and my vision becomes blurry but I am fighting to hold back the tears.

Jades face goes from her usual annoyed smirk to concern as she sees me holding back my tears. "Vega what's wrong?" She says as she starts taking the diaper bag away from me trying to lighten my load just a little.

"I need to take Sammy to the doctor and my mom can't take me now, she told me to call Trina and tell her to leave school to take us but even if she left now we would never make it to the appointment on time." I am beginning to cry now I have no idea what to do and I can't let Sammy stay like this another night. Maybe I will just take him to the hospital when Trina gets here.

"Well, do you have a car seat?" Jade asks me and I immediately become confused. The only thing I can think of is she is willing to help me but why would Jade want to help me at all. I mean she doesn't even know who Samuel is to me.

"Yeah of course I do. We take the seat out each time we get home so everyone's cars are not filled up with baby stuff."

"Okay I will take the car seat out to my car with the diaper bag and I will take you to the doctors alright?" She asks in a very caring tone. I just nod my head because my brain decided to shut down at the thought of Jade being nice to me.

She ushered me out the door and into the car, taking Sammy to buckle him into his baby sit. She looks at me like she is expecting me to say something. "Look Jade I am sorry I didn't tell you I had a son" But before I could explain further she interrupts me.

"Tori your sister told me everything I just need to know what doctors office to go to."

"Oh right sorry. Umm, it is Dr. Altiers office by the school. Wait, Trina told you I had a son?" all that crying I just did turned into anger. How could she tell someone when I asked her not to? What kind of sister does that?

"Yes, but don't blame her I kind of made her and even bribed her a little bit." How is she defending Trina? What the hell is going on?! Oh my god! I must still be asleep this is a damn dream and I am going to miss my son's doctor appointment. I am half tempted to hit myself to see if I wake up but I would rather not get sent to the loony bin if this is real.

"Bribed her with what?" I asked wondering what the price was that she could betray me.

"Information on Beck."

"My sister betrayed me so she could get closer to your EX?!" Okay now I am pissed.

She chuckles "Relax Vega. Take it as a blessing in disguise. If she never told me I wouldn't have come over and you would miss the doctor appointment. She makes a very good point. Still isn't going to stop me from putting shaving cream all over Trina's bed.

"I guess" I know I am pouting like a little kid who was just proven wrong but I can't help it.

"Aww poor little Vega" She teases when she sees me pouting. She looks like she is deep in thought for a second "Can I even call you little Vega anymore since you have a baby?"

"Nope." I say using emphasis on the P. "Looks like you will have to find a new name for me or just stick with plain Vega."

"I guess plain Vega it is. It is boring just like you." She states with a cocky grin on her face.

I gasp and act offended adding in a little sniffle to make it seem like I am crying. When my attention goes back to reality and I have to ask "Jade why are you helping me anyway?"

She keeps her eyes on the road as she responds "I know how life can be sometimes and how unfair everything can get. It is always a million times harder when you are trying to fight through it alone so I just wanted to help you. Once your sister told me what happened at your other school I started to understand why you did everything you've done since you got to Hollywood Arts. Not saying I approve of you lying to Cat, you still have to earn my forgiveness for that one but I do understand a little bit more."

I nod and the ride is quiet until we pull into the parking lot. Jade parks the car and asks if I need help carrying anything and I tell her no thanks. She turns the car off and leans her seat back telling me she will wait out here for me. Honestly if I wasn't holding a baby right now I would attempt to give her a hug but I instead go for a wave and say thank you.

After about a 10 minute wait in the waiting room and a short visit with the doctor. He tells me it is a normal cold and gives me advice on how to make it less irritable for Sammy. Since he is so young they don't suggest giving him any medicine at all but to encourage him to eat more, make sure to clear out his nose so he can breathe easier (if I need to use saline solution that is ok) and to make sure he gets plenty of sleep. I go back out to Jades car and buckle Sammy in. I tell her what the doctor told me as we drive back to my house.

To my surprise when we get there she gets out of the car and takes the car seat and the diaper bag before I could get to them. We walk up to the front door and as soon as I open it she strolls in dropping the bag by the couch and begins taking Sammy out of his car seat. I don't know why but the sight of her holding him makes my heart skip a few beats and I realize for the first time in a while I am actually smiling.

She turns to look at me about to say something when she notices me staring. "What?"

"Nothing today has been actually nice. I thought it was going to be complete hell but you really came through for me and I could never repay you for today. Thank you Jade." I am not usually good at sincere speeches. I just hope she realizes that I am really grateful for everything today.

"Yeah of course Vega. So what are you making us to eat?" She says still holding Sammy while I go to make him a bottle.

"What do you mean? I am making him a bottle." My brows furrowed in confusion. Does she want me to cook her something to eat?

"Yes and I will feed him while you make us something to eat. When he goes to sleep we can work on that project together." Again Jade has the tone that she just said the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you have to go back to school?" I am beyond confused right now. I had to lie to a good friend just to get her to hang out with us for a night and now here she is willingly. Is this chick bipolar?

"No. Cat is going to bring my homework over with yours so I can stay here all day." Jade sat on the couch to feed Sammy. Who knew ice queen Jade liked babies. Wait I kind of remember someone saying she hated kids. That's it I have went insane.

"Jade I thought you didn't like kids."

"I don't." How confused can someone get? Can someone go crazy from confusion? I should probably look this up before I ask any more questions.

"So why are you willing to hang around here and help me with Sammy?" Great brain just when I said not to ask any more questions you were to slow to tell my mouth to shut the hell up.

"Because you look like you could really use the help. Once Sammy is asleep we can work on our project together and it will take a small weight off of your shoulders." Okay screw it she is getting a damn hug. I walk up behind the couch and give her a hug. She immediately stiffens and ask what i was doing.

"Giving you a hug." I said simply with that smile growing even more.

"Well can you not?" I think I hear something similar to fear in her voice so I instantly pull away.

"Yeah sorry. So what do you want to eat? I can make some spaghetti or we can order some pizza." I try to relieve some of the awkward moment that just ensued.

"Pizza would be great. That way you can relax too. I will pay since you paid for girls' night on Saturday."

"Jade you don't have to do that. It was part of the deal so you would stay so don't feel obligated to pay for this." I hope she doesn't feel bad for how she has been treating me. Honestly her treating me like I actually had to earn her respect felt nice. Like people weren't pitying me all the time because I had a rough last year.

"Vega if you second guess what I am doing one more time I will go up to your room and cut wholes into each piece of clothes you own." Wow okay there's the old Jade. So I might be gaining some of my sanity back.

By the time the pizza got here we managed to get Sammy asleep so we could work on our project. Unfortunately we don't even know where to start with this one. We both don't feel very trusting towards each other but we have an understanding for each other's actions towards one another. After about an hour of turning down each other's ideas )mine because Jade doesn't want to do some sappy friendship story and hers because she just wants to act out killing me in the end) we decide to simply watch a movie and wait for Cat to get here with our homework which would be another 4 hours at least.

It was weird having Jade there. When Sammy would start to cry she would jump up from the couch to take care of him and put him back to sleep. It was well appreciated but that doesn't make it any less weird. My parents don't even help this much with him. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew was someone was knocking on the door while Jade was holding Sammy trying to burp him with a cloth over her shoulder to protect her from any spit up. She was pointing to the door silently asking if I could get that. Of course I could I mean it is my house.

I open up the door to an ever so cheerful Cat. "Hey Tori! You seem to be doing a lot better. I bet Jade is taking great care of you. I brought both of your guy's homework." She handed a small stack of paper to us both.

"Thanks Cat. And yeah Jade has helped me out a bunch." I said turning to smile at Jade who was still burping Sammy but had a small blush on her face and tried to turn away.

Cat must have seen Jade holding Sam and started gushing running into my house past me to see the little baby. "Aww he is so adorable. Whose baby is this Tori?"

"He is mine Cat. His name is Samuel, but everyone just calls him Sammy." I said hoping she wouldn't ask why I never mentioned him. I really wanted to keep my past between just me and Jade. I grew sick of all the pity last year I don't need anymore.

"That's so cool! I call my new roommate Sammy all the time. Now I have two new Sammy's!" she giggled as she watched Jade burp my son.

Jade and I gave each other odd looks before Jade asked, "Cat, What new roommate? I thought you were living with your Nona."

"Oh I was, but Nona has been wanting to go to Elderly Acres for a while but only stayed because I kept begging her not to go and I needed someone to stay with me. When Sam saved me she overheard Sam say she really didn't have anywhere to go and set up a plan where Sam took her to Elderly Acres leaving me to look for a roommate and her looking for a place to stay. So I offered her my place and we are opening up a babysitting business together." Cat explained leaving a very wide eyed and angry looking Jade. I went over to take Sammy from her but before Jade could hand him over to me to scold Cat for letting a complete stranger live with her Cat said she had to go and skipped out the door.

"Jade are you going to be okay?" I asked looking at the infuriated Goth.

"No, how could she let someone move in without telling me? She is like my little sister and she kept this huge thing from me. I am going over there and meeting this new girl." Jade said as she went to pick up her bag and homework.

"Jade wait! Don't go over right now while you are still angry. You will just end up hurting Cat okay. Calm down and think about this rationally please. Cat probably didn't even realize she was keeping it from us. She might have never thought it was an appropriate time to tell us." I try reasoning with her.

Jade sighed and sat back down, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. "You're right. I will calm down a little before I go over there. But once I am there I keep no promises that violence won't ensue."

"Then I will go with you." Jade looked at me like I am crazy. With how today has been going I am inclined to agree with her expression. "We will wait until Trina gets here I will tell her something very important came up and ask her to watch him for an hour. Within that hour we will know whether Cat is in good hands for the time being or if I will need to ask my Dad for a favor to get you out of jail." She seems to ponder over what I just told her and nods her head in agreement.

Jade stands back up and take Sammy from me. "Fine, but I get to play with the little guy before we leave."

I don't think my jaw or eyes could get wider then when she said that. It is like she actually enjoys being around Sammy, but that can't be she hates kids. And just like that my sanity is gone again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How the hell could she not tell us?!" Jade hasn't stopped ranting about Cat's surprise roommate since she convinced Trina to watch Sammy (with more information about Beck of course).

"Will you just calm down. Obviously this person makes her happy and feel safe so she can't be too bad." At this point I am just trying to calm her down. On the inside I am just as worried as her. Well maybe a little less than her. I wonder if they are more than friends because it would definitely make sense with how she is acting. As my thought process takes that road I can't help but feel a little jealous. Alright it is more than just a little bit of jealousy. "Jade are you and Cat more than friends?"

She slams on the breaks and looks at me like I have just committed some unspeakable act. "Are you seriously asking me that? That would be like asking you if you and Trina are more than just sisters. Cat is like the only family that has ever showed she cares about me Tori. What you just asked is like a form of incest to me." Wow she sounds really upset. I should have waited until after we met Cat's new roommate to ask her that.

"I'm sorry Jade it was just an honest question. You never gave me the chance to know anything about you until today and I was just curious." Something she says catches my attention after I apologize. "Wait what do you mean she is like the only family that shows she cares? What about your parents?"

"Nothing Vega just forget it." She mumbles and the rest of the car ride is filled with silence. I don't know how to calm her down anymore but we will soon be at Cat's and the focus will be on her and her new roommate. I just have to make sure Jade doesn't try and kill her. Which reminds me, "Do you have any scissors on you?"

She peeks at me through the corner of her eyes and sighs handing over a pair of black handle scissors. When we get to Cat's apartment Jade reaches for her bag but I immediately stop her. "You can carry your keys, the purse stays in the car." Jade is glaring at me now "Jade I know you have at least three pairs of scissors in this bag! The bag stays in the car!" She tosses the bag to the back of her car and walks towards Cat's door with an aggravated sigh. Honestly, I am just happy she is listening to me at this point.

I knock three times on Cat's door before Jade takes over and starts banging repeatedly on the door until a blonde girl opens the door. The blonde looks at us expectantly and finally opens her mouth to say "Do you guys need anything? We don't want to buy girl scout cookies and we are happy not going to church on Sundays if that is why you are here."

"Who the hell are you!?" Jade bursts. I can see she is having a hard time holding back her anger at the blondes smart ass greeting.

"Sorry for her she isn't a very sociable person. You must be Sam, I am Tori and this is Jade. Is Cat around?" I ask trying to keep whatever peace there is for Cat's sake. Jade is still glaring daggers at Sam who just has a smug look on her face that screams "Come at me".

"First to answer your question," she points at Jade "I am Sam. Cat's new roommate. You know I live here now. And to answer the your question Cat is in her room doing homework." She said while moving out of the doorway to let us in.

I grab Jades hand and pull her with me towards Cat's room. "Thank you" I am dragging Jade but she is barely moving as she still glares daggers at the blonde. I can tell this won't be an easy sell.

Before we get to the door Cat opens it and walks out looking at her pearphone. "Hey Sam Mrs. Anders needs us to watch Franklyn tonight around 6." She says walking straight into us when she looks up she screams and passes out. Almost instantly Sam jumps from the couch to try and catch her, just barely missing. She picks her up and carries her bridal style to her bed.

"I am guessing she wasn't expecting you guys to be here?" She says getting an ice pack to place over the unconscious girls head waiting for her to wake up. Well at least I can see she cares and Jade seems less aggressive towards her.

"No she wasn't. She dropped our homework off at my place and let it slip that she had a new roommate and this bundle of joy beside me got a little angry that she wasn't told sooner and had to come make sure you weren't going to hurt or use her." I tried explaining with as little chance to offend her as possible.

Within all of the commotion I forgot I was still holding Jades hand. Unfortunately Sam took notice "So are you to together or something?" She asked looking at the both of us as a blush grew on each other's faces.

We quickly pulled away from each other saying no at the same time causing Sam to start laughing at our shy display of emotions. "Don't worry I won't tell Cat about it. Knowing her she would want to help plan a wedding with Mr. Purple being her secretary." She joked and Jades face grew even redder.

"We are not together!" Jade shouted.

"Jade the last thing Cat needs right now is to wake up to you screaming. Why don't you and Sam go hangout in the living room while I watch over Cat. I tried to reason knowing that either the two would learn to get along with each other or one would end up dead. Sometimes you just have to let people duke it out.

Jade mumbled something under her breath while Sam tried protesting saying she should stay with Cat to make sure she is okay. I told her I will keep a good eye on her and she should get ready for their babysitting gig they had tonight. She agreed and left shortly after. I haven't heard any breaking glass or fighting for a while so I am guessing they are doing okay out there. It has been around 15 minutes and Cat is starting to wake up, good thing because I soon have to go back to watch Sammy again.

"Hey Cat, how are you feeling?" I say in a soothing calm voice hoping she would wake up in a calm manner.

"Tori? What are you doing here? Where is Sam?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"Sam is in the living room with Jade getting ready for your babysitting gig. You passed out when you seen me and Jade in your hallway."

Her eyes widen instantly. "You left Jade and Sam alone?" She jumps out of the bed to make sure Jade and Sam are not fighting like cats and dogs. When she reaches the living room we see both girls laughing and talking calmly. Sam sees Cat and her smile grows as she came over and hugged Cat.

"You have to stop passing out all the time you are starting to worry me." She said still hugging the redhead.

"But I don't get hugs from you unless I pass out." She tried joking but I can tell there was some truth in it.

"You know I am not a hugger. " Sam said in a serious tone as she backed away from Cat. I wonder if they are together. Sam obviously doesn't have anything against lesbians, or at least she didn't seem to mind when she thought me and Jade were together.

"Hey Jade can you take me home? Trina is going to flip if I am late."

"Yeah I guess we should get going. It was nice meeting you Sam. Bye Cat." She said waving as she opened the door for me.

As we were leaving I think I heard Sam whisper to Cat something about us making a cute couple but I decided to leave it. Looking at Jades red face I am guessing she heard her as well. I just laugh it off as a pull Jade towards her car.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jades POV after she drops Tori off at her house and goes home.

"Jade! Get in here now!" my father yelled as soon as he heard the door open.

I groaned and walked over to his study "What the fuck do you want?"

"I got a very interesting phone call from Beck today saying that you broke up with him and you are ditching school to hang out with some dyke!" He is furious with me. I know he liked Beck, they are alike in so many ways it isn't even funny. Part of the reason I was dating Beck was to get my father off my back about going to an Art school. He never did approve of me doing anything other than focusing on what he calls an actual career which would basically be medical, political, or business related. So me writing screenplays or acting turned me from being his baby girl to his biggest mistake.

"One, Beck has been cheating on me ever since the first time I told him I don't want to have sex yet. The breaking point was when he flirted and kissed another girl in front of all of my friends. Two, Tori is not some dyke and I would appreciate it if you didn't call my friends any negative slurs like that ever again. Three, why do you care? You never cared about anything involved in my life and now it is like you want to be father of the god damn year." I growl back at him. Who the hell does he think he is calling Tori a dyke? Why did Beck even call him?

My father stands up and walks around his desk to stand in front of me. He glares threateningly down at me. "You will shut your mouth when I am talking to you. You will call Beck and get back together with him."

Before he could finish what he was trying to command me to do I interrupted with a laugh "The hell I am. I won't get back together with that cheater. I don't even know if he is clean anymore. And I won't continue to be pressured into having sex with someone I DON"T LOVE." The last three words are said slow and loud so I can push through his thick skull I wasn't going back to Beck.

My attempt had the reverse effect than I wanted because the next thing I felt was the back hand of my father hit my bottom lip busting it open. When I fell to the floor he picked me up by my shirt and pushed me against the wall and hit me one last time in the face right by my eye. "Pack your shit up and get out of my house. You are already an embarrassment I will not have a disobedient cunt in my house." He says as he walks back to his desks and sits down taking a bottle of scotch he keeps in his bottom drawer out and drinks it from the bottle.

"Gladly." I spit back making sure to spit some of the blood from my lip on his floor.

I walk up to my room and pack a duffel bag of clothes and pack up my favorite books in a book bag and head out to the car. I have no idea where I am going but I know damn well I am going to withdraw every cent in my bank account before that sad excuse of a father tries taking it all out. I know how he works, he thinks if he takes everything from me then I will come running back to him asking for help. If I can't pay for food or gas I will do whatever he wants me to do because in reality money is power.

Driving is hard when you try not bleeding all over everything or the blood dripping down the side of you face from where your dads last hit went is tickling the shit out of you. I need to buy some supplies to fix myself up but after that I have no idea where to go to clean myself up. Usually if I got into a fight with my dad I would go to Cat's but it has never gotten to the point where he hit me like this and I don't want her worrying about me so much. If I try to go to Beck's I will be going to jail for fucking murder. Andre's grandma would flip if she saw me there like this thinking someone was going to come in and kill them all because of me. The only person I can think to go to is Tori but as I go to text her I see that it is almost 12 in the morning.

When it hit one in the morning I decided to suck up my pride and head to Tori's. I am becoming light headed because I still have yet to fix up the cut by my eye and my busted lip. I send her a quick text.

**Jade: Hey can I come over? I have nowhere else to go right now. **

**Tori: Jade it is 1 in the morning why aren't you at home?**

**Jade: I can't go home. I will explain to you later can I please come over**

**Tori: Yeah of course. I will wait downstairs for you. **

**Jade: Thanks I will be there shortly.**

Tori's POV

I don't know what is going on but I know something bad must have happened. Jade never begs people for anything and she seemed really stressed out. I make my way downstairs to see my father drinking a cup of milk in the kitchen (something he says helps him sleep at night) when he looks at me "Tori what are you still doing up?"

"Jade just texted me, she really needs help so I told her she could come over. You don't mind if she spends the night do you?" I ask knowing that because of how late it is I will insist that she stays over.

"Sure just be quiet. You have a little one in the same room with you who needs his sleep."

"Of course daddy." I say with a chuckle "What is it you think we will be doing? Holding illegal cock fights?"

He just raises an eyebrow and throws his hands in the air and goes back to his bedroom. "Goodnight baby girl."

"Night daddy." I respond as I hear a car door shut.

I run to the door and open it seeing her walk up the walkway with what looks like a bag from the 24 hour pharmacy down the street. Something isn't right her hood is up and her hair is covering most of her face. "Jade are you alright?" I ask trying to grip what might have happened to Jade. I see blood stains on her dark grey hoodie and get even more worried.

"Yeah I am fine. Hey can I use you bathroom?" She asks quickly I take her to the one attached to my room so she has some more privacy. As soon as she gets there she closes and locks the door on me so I can't see what she looks like under the hoodie.

I lie on the bed waiting for her to come out until I hear the lock click and the doorknob start to turn. I sit up straight waiting to finally get a glimpse of what happened to her. When I see her face I tried to hold my surprise but I guess I failed when I gasp and she tries to say she shouldn't have come here.

Before she can run away I grab her arm and pull her to sit down on the bed with me. "Jade you need to tell me what happened." I command as I look at her face. Her bottom lip is busted open on the right side and is turning a deep purple and where her eyebrow piercing usually is, is just an open wound from when something ripped it out. It looks like she tried bandaging them up but didn't expect them to be so bad. I need to convince her to go to the hospital but I know she won't.

"Nothing happened Vega!" She said in a harsh whisper. "I got into an argument and came out the loser this time it happens." She added but I know she is keeping it vague to protect someone.

"Who was the 'argument' with?" I push for more information.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here." She says to herself.

"Well that's really a shame Jade because now you are here and you're spending the night so I suggest you start talking now."

She looks shocked for a second "My dad. That is who I had an argument with. He told me I was to get back together with Beck and I told him I wouldn't do that. He got mad at me disobeying him and he hit me and kicked me out of his house."

My mouth hangs open in shock. How could someone do this to their own child? I pull her into a hug and hold her there while she begins to hug me back and cry into my shoulder. I want to be there for her, to protect her. I want to go over to her father's house and lock him inside while I set the place on fire.

"How did your father know you and Beck broke up?" I ask still a little confused about what was going on.

"Beck and my dad are similar in a lot of ways. They get along very well because they both want to control everything. So when I told Beck I wasn't going to go back out with him he called my father trying to get what he wanted. It obviously didn't work out in his favor but it hurt me more than it did either of them so what do they care. To them this is still a victory." She explained rubbing some stray tears from her eyes, wincing when she touched close to what used to be her piercing.

I pull her up off the bed and start to walk towards the bathroom "Here let me try and cover your wounds a little more."

"I am surprised you aren't trying to make me go to the hospital." She laughs

"Are you saying that is an option?" I ask hopeful.

"Hell no." She laughs harder but still mindful of the sleeping baby and I pout at her response which just gets her to laugh more.

"My dad is going to ask what happened in the morning you know." I tell her as I take a cotton swab with peroxide on it over her cuts watching her wince with each stroke.

"I figured but I don't want to make this bigger than it really is. I have enough money to get stay in a hotel room until we graduate and I will be looking for a part time job while I am in school anyway."

"Jade you can't live in a hotel room for 8 months!" I hiss at her absurd idea.

"Where else am I going to go Vega? I don't know if you have noticed but I don't really have the personality that people want to be around 24/7." She snaps back checking around the door to make sure we didn't wake Sammy up.

"We will figure something else out but you can't stay in a hotel!" I stated and walked back to my bed.

"Whatever." She says defeated.

"Would you like something more comfortable to sleep in?" I ask her trying to change the subject.

"Sure thanks. Hey where am I going to sleep?" she asks looking around.

"On the bed, I will take the floor it is no problem."

"The bed is big enough for the both of us you know." I think I got whiplash when she said that. Jade just offered to sleep in the same bed as me. Seriously every time I think I gained some of my sanity back she rips it away.

I hand her some pajama pants and a large shirt hoping that it would fit her better since she has a bigger body type them mine. When she comes out of the bathroom she slides into the bed beside me and again my heart skips and my breathing hitches a little. Sleep would not be coming easy yet again.

Xxxx

I wake up to a small cry coming from my son's crib. I look at my alarm clock and see that it is only 4am. I got maybe two hours of sleep so far. I am woken up more when I feel something stir in the bed beside me. I see Jade get up and turn the lights on. She goes to pick Sammy up "Hey what's wrong little guy?" She asks him in a small voice.

I just chuckle at the site. I don't think I will ever get used to this side of Jade. "That's his hungry cry. I will go make him a bottle." I say getting out of my bed heading to the kitchen.

I come up about 5 minutes later and Jade is lying on the bed beside Sammy while she traces small circles on his stomach. I guess Sammy found it relaxing because he stopped crying even without his bottle. She has this calm look on her face with a small smile as she just looks at Sammy not even noticing that I came back until I kneel down on the bed beside them. "Are you going to be okay Jade?" I ask her looking in her eyes for any sign. All I see is a broken girl who isn't sure of what to do anymore. She is scared and feels abandoned. I need to show her that she isn't alone. That she has people who will die for her if need be.

Somewhere during my thought process we ended up laying on our stomachs with Sammy being propped up with some pillows to help him drink his bottle. I didn't notice how close we were until now. We were both in a similar position using our arms to hold up our torso. Our shoulders almost touching because of how close we were. She still hadn't answered my question. "Jade…" I was caught off by surprise. Her lips captured my bottom lip in a kiss silencing me. As soon as it happened it ended before I could try to reciprocate the gesture.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom without saying anything. I want to help her, to tell her it is okay but my body refuses to move. My brain is going haywire and refuses to speak to the rest of my body. I am knocked out of my mini freak out by Sammy signaling that he is full. I stay up a little longer to burp Sammy and get him back to sleep. I knock on the bathroom door trying to tell Jade it is okay and when she is ready to just come back to bed. Telling her if she needs to talk to just wake me up but I get no response.

When the alarm goes off for school I wake up to reach over and turn it off but I am stopped by something pinning me down to the bed. I look down at where I feel something laying on me and it is Jade. She must have tried to come back to sleep and ended up cuddling without knowing. I try to move her arm from around me but it looks like luck is not on my side again since Jade has been using my chest as a pillow all night. I nudge her slightly while whispering her name, the alarm clock still going off beside me but it seems Jade is a very deep sleeper. All my efforts only get her scrunching her nose and burying herself deeper into my side pulling me closer like a teddy bear. Who knew Jade West likes to cuddle? I really don't want to complain but Sammy is starting to wake up and the alarm clock is really annoying.

Weirdest thing ever, even after I nudged her, called her name and the alarm was going off she didn't wake up. As soon as Sammy starts to wake up though she sits straight up and looks like she just drank a whole pot of coffee. I heard woman wake up faster to a higher voice because we are adapted for when a baby starts to cry but that alarm clock is annoying as shit and I know I don't sound like a damn man.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say as I go pick Sammy up out of his crib.

"G'Mornin." She responds lazily combing a hand through her disheveled bed hair. I think she just noticed where she was because she starts looking around with wide eyes.

I start laughing "What's wrong? Forgot where you stayed last night?" I try to joke

"No. Just this is way too much pink in the morning for anyone to stay sane in." She shoots back.

"I never said I was sane you just assumed." I replied putting Sam back in his crib so I could look for some clothes for school. "Hey do you need to borrow any clothes for school?" I ask remembering Jades situation.

"No I have a duffel bag in my car. I'll be right back." She said as she left the room to get said duffel bag. When she came back I was already dressed and getting Sam ready to go to his babysitters. "Who takes care of little man while you are at school?" She asked nodding her head to Sam.

"We take him to a babysitter before school and we pick him up on the way home."

"We?" Jade asked

"Me and Trina. She reluctantly agreed after I got offered a place at HA." I said with a shrug. I finally have Sammy fully dressed and ready to go so I leave the room for Jade to finish getting ready for school. I go to the kitchen making Sam a bottle and myself a bowl of cereal. Then I go to the table where my father is reading the paper and sipping on some coffee.

"Hey, how was the sleep over last night?" He asked not turning away from the paper.

My mom comes up to the table with her own breakfast of pancakes, bacon and a cup of tea. "What sleep over?' She asks her head tilted to the side a little like a confused puppy.

"Oh a friend had an issue and had to come over last night."

Before my mom could ask which friend we hear Trina screams and start running down the stairs hiding behind our father.

"Trina what in the world has gotten into you?" My mother scolds her while me and dad just chuckle as Jade gracefully descends from the stairs.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Vega." She greets casually

My father finally looks up from his paper a look of concern stretches across his face. "Jade dear what happened to your face?"

"Oh you know us kids always getting into trouble." She forces a chuckle and tries to play it off like it is nothing, but neither parent believes a single word.

"Jade sweetie you can tell us you won't get in trouble we promise." My mother places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jade looks like she is panicking. Her eyes darting from both of my parents and then finally to me when Sammy makes I small laughing sound. She visibly relaxes and folds telling my parents everything that happened between her and her father. She convinces them that she doesn't want to press any charges and she has enough money to get by on her own for a while. My mom refuses to take that as an acceptable answer and says she can stay here as long as she helps around the house and she would be sleeping in my room. My heart soars when I hear that but deflates shortly after when I remember what happened last night. We still need to talk about what happened and what it means.

Jade decided that if she was going to be staying here she would drive me to school and Sam to his babysitters so I won't have to pay Trina anymore gas money or be on her schedule. Only payment required is to have a cup of coffee ready for her in the morning, black with two sugars.

Watching Jade say goodbye to Sam has got to be the funniest thing ever. Can you imagine Jade speaking baby talk? Don't worry you won't have to imagine it for long because I recorded it and I am uploading it to the slap now. She may hate me but this was too good to pass up.

To our dismay as we pulled into Jades parking spot at school Beck was already waiting for her leaning against the tree that provides her car shade. He didn't notice us at first because his eyes were glued to some girls ass as she walked by but when he looked at the car a confused and angry look took over the smug asshole look he reserved when he checked other girls out. When his face changed so did mine, once I knew what effect I had on him I grew my own little cocky smirk.

I turned to look at Jade and saw she too had a smirk only hers looked mischievous. I was wondering what was going through her head until she put her arm around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. This time I made sure to kiss back holding her chin to bring her lips closer to my own. Our eyes are closed but we can hear Beck's angry breaths get deeper as he throws his coffee on Jades car and storms away. I pull away to laugh but she pulls me back in another kiss. This one sincere and deep like she is trying to tell me that this is more than just payback to Beck. And I let go smiling into the kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walk into the school holding hands and smiling like idiots. Honestly, I couldn't care less about the whispers going on around us. Whether it is about us holding hands or Jades face, we were happy and that is all that mattered right now.

Not long after we departed to go to our lockers a bubbly redhead popped up beside me. "Tori! Are the rumors true?"

"Umm, I'm not sure Cat. What rumors are you talking about?" I ask honestly confused of which ones she is talking about. I had a good idea but wasn't sure which one she was asking about and I didn't want to explain what happened to Jade without her being there.

"Are you and Jade together? Beck was so mad he pushed me into the locker trying to get away from everyone." She said her smile turning into a pout towards the end.

"Uh, yeah Cat we are together. Kind of. Well it kind of just happened we still have to talk about it really but I hope we are." I finish confusing her and myself.

"Oh, well I hope you are. I haven't seen Jade smile like that in a long time. She seems really happy even with those bruises and cuts. Anyway, what happened why is she hurt?" She asks but now she is pleasantly curious.

"Sorry Cat Jade needs to tell you that herself. Speaking of which where did she go?" I look around when I don't see her at her locker anymore.

"I saw Beck take her to the janitor's closet." Cat said absent mindedly.

I drop my stuff and run to the closet hoping she is okay.

Jades POV in the janitor's closet

"What do you want Beckett?" I ask using the venom that used to be reserved just for Vega.

"What do you think you are doing kissing Tori? Wait until your father hears about this." He says with a smug grin on his face.

I laugh with venom and I couldn't wait to tell him how much he failed to hurt me. "Oh yeah? What is he going to do? Give me more of these bruises? Rip out the piercings in my ears? Oh how about absolutely fucking nothing because he kicked me out last night. You lost Oliver get over yourself." I tried walking away when he grabbed my shoulder spinning me around and slamming me against the wall by the door. He tried to kiss me but I shoved him away but he was pushing me back just as fast as I could unlock the door.

"After putting up with all your shit for so long you think I am going to let you go without getting something in return." He sneered in my ear as he pushed his body against mine.

I was struggling to push him away again but he held a tight grip on my wrists as he placed rough kisses on my neck. I tried to kick him away but that only infuriated him more making him use more aggression and instead of kisses he started biting my neck as hard as he could.

He must not have noticed that I got the door unlocked the first time I shoved him away because next thing I knew the door was slammed open with Tori running through it. As soon as she saw our position and the tears in my eyes she turned red in fury. Just as Beck was about to say something she punched him in the square in the nose, I could hear a sharp crack as her first collided with his face. Blood started flowing from his nose like a damn just broke inside. Tori didn't seem to care though because as soon as the initial shock was over she was straddling his stomach throwing punches like a mad man. I acted as quickly as I could pulling her off of him and trying to get her out of the closet and out to get some fresh air.

"Tori! Calm down for me please." She was pacing in front of the door trying to calm herself down. "Hey look at me. Beating him up like that will only get you expelled and then he wins again. We will find a way to really get back at him for this okay?" she stops her pacing when she comes in front of me. She nods and then wraps me in a tight hug promising that she won't let anything like that ever happen to me again as she kisses my temple.

I break the hug and we make our way to Sikowitz's class. To our surprise Beck is in his normal seat with tissues in each nostril and bruises growing over most of his face. I knew he wouldn't tell on Tori because that would mean admitting getting beaten by a girl. He would even lose the respect of my father if that got out. When Tori saw him she pulled me close to her and kissed my forehead again making sure he saw the PDA.

"Okay girls you can continue your new found affections later right now it is class time." Sikowitz said from the window he comes in through every day. "Okay class I have good news and bad news. Good news your current class projects will be postponed because the school decided to do a concert to try and gain some revenue for some of the more expensive props the school wants this year. So each of you will do a duet with the partner you are already assigned to. It just makes things easier to not have to pick again. So for this class you will discuss what song you will be singing. As well as singing a song you must create an act to go along with the song. The concert is on Saturday so you have five days to plan and practice." He finished everyone just looked at him waiting for him to show a sign that he was finished.

He opened a coconut and started to drink from it as he saw everyone looking at him. "Well get to it!" He shouted and everyone immediately started talking with their partners. I already had a plan that will help us with the concert and getting payback.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Living with the Vega's this past week has been great. Even Trina seems less annoying to a small extent. I am no longer faking every smile or trying to escape reality in my own isolation. The nights have become a little bother some though. We both don't want to move to fast but when you share a bed temptations run high, even if there is a sleeping baby only a few feet away. Things really get hard to handle Thursday night.

Flashback Thursday Night Jades POV

We had just gotten Sammy to sleep and we decided to talk about our plan for the concert. Talking turned into cuddling and the cuddling quickly turned into a full make out session. I was sitting on the bed with leaning my back against the headrest while Tori straddled my lap. Her hand holding the back of my neck trying to pull me closer while her other hand started to rub up and down my side. She moaned into the kiss as her hand dipped lower going beneath my shirt and started rubbing my bare skin causing me to moan back. Her hand continued to travel up towards my breast as her hips started to rub against my legs. I broke from the kiss to gasp for air.

"Tori." I try getting her attention as she placed open mouthed kisses going down my neck towards shoulder.

"Hmm?" was the only response between kisses.

"Sam is in the room baby."

"Mhm." Her response as started to nip at my neck in between kisses.

"You know he can wake up any minute."

"Yep." She emphasizes the P and continues to bite and kiss her way back up to my mouth. She reaches both hands down to pull my shirt off while placing a kiss at the edge of my lips. Just as she pulls my shirt up to my head we are taken out of our reverie by a certain child crying.

"Told you." I said with a knowing smirk on my face.

"I swear you both hate me don't you. It is like you guys plan this every time!" she said crawling off me to get Sam.

"Hey you think I would try to work myself up just to deny you? You blame him. He has like a sixth sense." I say as I walk towards them.

"Okay, yes getting me worked up just to deny me sounds exactly like something you would do and what are you talking about? Sixth sense? Really Jade?" Tori says trying to rock Sammy back to sleep.

"Yes, he has a sixth sense. He knows exactly when mommy is doing something naughty and her doesn't like that. Do you buddy?" She says in baby talk while tickling his sides.

"Jade will you stop that I am trying to get him back to sleep!" She scolded me slapping my hands away.

"Ugh, fine. I am going to get a shower." I said picking up some clothes to sleep in and heading towards to the bathroom.

"Wait what about me?" Tori whined.

"What about you?"

"Seriously? You are going to get me all worked up and then leave me to take care of Sam alone?"

"Well if you put him to sleep soon you can come in and join me." I said cracking a smug grin.

End of flashback

When I got out of the shower I came into the room to see Tori sleeping on the bed with Sam in her arms playing with her hair. I just laughed and Put him back in his crib hoping he would fall asleep if he didn't have anything to play with before getting in the bed and cuddling up with Tori.

Now it is Saturday and we are making sure everything is in place for our duet. We had to hire a few people for help but with the money I am saving by living with the Vega's I could easily pay a few people fifty bucks for some help. I see everyone is in place and we are up next I can't wait.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The school decided to have the concert outside at the Asphalt Café. I saw Beck sitting at a table in the middle of the lot, both of his arms around two bleach blonde Northridge girls. I just send him a menacing glare to let him know this is all to him.

The music starts and Tori and I both take our spots on the stage. We decided to sing an old favorite of mine "Stand up" by Fireflight.

_I start off the song_

_Look at all the lonely hearts_

_Shivering out in the dark_

_Hiding from the truth_

_Cover up the proof_

_Demons that I've tried to hide_

_Imprison me in my own lies_

_And all I can do is cover up the proof_

At this point the Northridge girls we hired to act interested in Beck got their cue and handcuffed both of becks hands to the armrests of his chair. Both girls taking out a pair of scissors while Tori joins me in singing.

_Don't be afraid to.._

The Northridge girls start to cut locks of Becks hair off as we continue singing and the audience is going crazy loving every second of it. I am pretty sure they all thought it was part of the act though.

Tori and I continue to sing together.

Tori: _Stand up!_

Jade: _Stand up if you're broken_

Tori: _Stand up!_

Jade_: Stand up if you feel ashamed_

Both:_ You are not alone when you hurt this way_

Beck no longer has his trademark long hair and the audience is starting to sing with us.

Audience: _Stand Up!_

Tori: _Stand up if you need love_

Audience: _Stand up_

Both_: This is not judgment day_

_You don't have to hide_

_There's no need to run_

_Everything will be okay_

Tori_: Secrets got me torn apart_

_Trying to destroy my heart_

_But I can see the light_

_It's cutting through the night_

_Don't run away_

Jade:_ (Don't run away)_

Both:_ Don't be afraid to.._

Beck is completely bald as I jump off the stage and go over to him. I give him a quick smile as I take out a small battery razor from my pocket (there is a reason I were my black tripp pants today) and shaved a perfect streak from his forehead to the back of his neck making my way back to the stage before my verse comes on.

Tori: _Stand Up!_

Jade: _Stand up if you're broken_

Tori: _Stand Up!_

Jade: _Stand up if you feel ashamed_

Both:_ You're not alone when you hurt this way._

_Tori: Stand up if you need love_

_Audience: Stand up_

_Both: This is not judgment day_

_You don't have to hide_

_There's no need to run_

_Everything will be okay_

Jade: _You say you love me_

_That's all I'll ever need_

Both_: If you say I'm good enough_

_That's good enough for me_

Tori: _Stand Up!_

Jade: _Stand up if you're broken_

Tori: _Stand Up!_

Jade: _Stand up if you feel ashamed_

Both_: You're not alone when you hurt this way._

_Tori: Stand up if you need love_

_Audience: Stand up_

_Both: This is not judgment day_

_You don't have to hide_

_There's no need to run_

_Everything will be okay_

_Stand up!_

_Look at all the lonely_

_Stand up!_

_Stand up if you're broken_

_Stand up!_

_This is not judgment day_

We finish the song and the crow erupts and cheers and applauds. The two girls uncuff Beck from the chair and he stomps away pissed off rubbing his freshly shaven head. And we head to the back of the stage area where Andre and Beck are arguing.

See we figured once we got payback on Beck he would be less than willing to perform so we want to the principal and got it approved that if for some unforeseen reason Beck could not perform then Tori could take his place so Andre did not fail this project. She talked it over with Andre and he agreed to keep everything a secret. Tori won't tell me what song her and Andre are going to sing but the look she is giving me right now probably means I will be dragging her off the stage and into the backseat of my car.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After our fun at the concert ( and in the car) we decided to join up with our friends and Tori's family again at the concert. The saying 'The walk of shame' came out full force. While we kept things PG-13, our hair and make-up was a complete mess and having the friends that we do we were shown no mercy. We didn't let their jokes and teasing get to us however. We had a great day and we planned to finish up the night with a small movie night with the others at Tori's house.

To say that the night went well is an understatement. It must have been the best night of my life. The old gank Jade was gone and I was nothing but laughs and smiles. I got a little jealous that everyone was getting to play with little Sammy but didn't have the heart to tear him away from his fun. Once he was put to sleep we decided to watch some bad movies just for the laughs making a game out of making bad puns. We all put five bucks in and who ever made the worst pun of the night would win. Tori's dad won even though he only saw one part of a movie when he came out to get a glass of milk. He didn't even wait for the movie to end and just took his winnings.

It was about 11 at night when everyone packed up and we went to get ready for bed. Sam had a big night and must have been exhausted because he was still sound asleep. After a quick shower we laid in bed as I laid my arm around her stomach and gave her a kiss on her temple both falling asleep with smiles on our faces.

Xxx

We are awoken by my cell phone ringing beside the bed. "Jade answer your damn phone so I can go back to sleep." Tori mumbled with her eyes still closed.

I answer the phone in a groggy voice "Hello?"

"Is this Jadelyn West?" A male voice responded.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"My name is Mr. Brenster, I am a lawyer for the Hollywood Arts school you attend. Due to urgent matters we will need you and a parent to come in today as soon as possible."

"I don't have any parents." I stated coldly.

"Ms. West if you choose not to call a parent than I will be forced to call the numbers we have on file for your parents."

"Go for it. But if my dad shows up there I hope you have security to stop him from hurting all of us. He is a loose cannon and as soon as you look him in the eye it is like showing something red to a bull." I hang up the phone and drag myself out of bed. Tori must have heard the conversation because she is looking at me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry babe. Let's just go get some breakfast and then I will head off to school." I say leaning down to kiss her on the top of her head. I walk over to Sammy's crib to find out that the phone call must have woken him up as well.

When we walk down the stairs we see both of Tori's parents in the kitchen fully dressed with the same worried look that Tori was giving me. "What is going on?" Tori asked.

"We just received a phone call from a lawyer for your school. We were told to come in right away. I was just about to wake you up." Her mom replied.

"Do you know what this is about?" I questioned and everyone shook their head no.

"It must be about the concert. I am not entirely sure what we did was fully legal Jade." Tori spoke up.

I face palmed myself. Of course Beck didn't want people to know he was beaten up by a girl like Tori had done. But we embarrassed him in front of the entire school and their families. He had nothing else to lose now that we had destroyed his ego. I silently cursed myself for my stupidity.

Tori made a bottle for Sammy and gave him to her mom to watch while we went to the school with her dad. We both decided to skip breakfast since we both felt like we were about to vomit. The drive was silent and filled with tension. When we get there we headed straight for the office and find Beck and his parents sitting in the room with a very professional looking man. He must be a lawyer, my father always dressed like that when he was meeting a client to try and intimidate people.

There is someone else in the office with them waiting patiently. It is an older female with long curly brown hair. I can't see any more features as she was facing away from us. The principal and school's lawyer greet us outside the room everyone else is seated in and tell us what is going on.

"I hate to inform you but Mr. Oliver wants to press charges against both Jadelyn and Victoria. He claims that they both had a large part in the assault that happened at the schools concert yesterday evening. If you wouldn't mind joining us in my office we can try and settle this without needing to go to court." The school's lawyer explained. We all nod and head into the office.

As I get closer the unknown woman stands to greet us as well. As she turns to face us I am met with a face I had not seen in a very long time. "Mom?"

"Hello Jadelyn." She greeted politely with a warm smile and tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did they even get ahold of you?"

"Ms. West who do you think has been paying your tuition to come to school here." Our principal spoke.

Everyone in the room was silent and my brain was going a mile a minute. I couldn't understand anything going on in my head other than "I need some air." I said and quickly left the room.

I hear footsteps behind me as I exit the school. I can't believe she is here or what our principal meant by her paying my tuition. She left me for years and didn't want anything to do with me. Now I find out she is the only reason I am able to pursue my dreams. I want cry. I want to scream. I turn around to flip out on whoever has been following me. When I turn around I come face to face with my mother.

"Jade please let me explain." She says as she holds back her tears.

"What how you abandoned us? How you left me with a power hungry abusive asshole for the last thirteen years? Or that now I am eighteen years old and you decide to come back." I growled at her.

"I didn't want you to be like me. I was a horrible influence to have around when you were a child and I didn't want you to end up like me." She cried.

"Like what?" I screamed.

"A druggy. A cheater. An alcoholic. A whore. All of the above. When I lived with your father I was miserable. I went out most nights and would get wasted and sleep with a new guy every night. I didn't want you to end up that way. I knew you were starting to realize what was going on around you and I just wanted to give you the chance of happiness. I didn't know your father would turn out to be a monster or I would have never left you with him I swear."

"So why come back now? Why pay for my schooling?"

"Your father called me when you were accepted into this school and told me that if I wanted you happy so much that I would leave you then I could find a way to pay for this school. I did everything I could to keep the fact that I was paying it a secret from you because I knew you would resent me and decide not to come here just to spite me. I grew up Jade I stopped what I was doing and I am trying to become a better person. A better mother." She stated no longer able to hold back her tears.

"And what miraculous event made you grow up mother?" I hissed making sure to put as much venom in 'mother' as possible.

"I found out I am dying."


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you all for your support! I am sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but it was getting very late and I was still unsure of what Jades mother's illness would be. Thank you for all of your patience and great reviews.  
><strong>

Chapter 11

I am in total awe. My mother who I have not seen in years has just told me that she is dying and it still feels like someone has taken a spear through my heart. What am I supposed to do? My entire life I thought I hated her and here am I am speechless and unable to breathe by the knowledge that she might die soon.

"I am sorry Jade I never wanted you to know anything about me. I didn't want you to feel the pain of having to lose someone so close at such a young age. I thought if I would die without you knowing me I would go unnoticed and you could live your life as you pleased. I left it in my will that you would receive my belongings after you turned 21 so it would not hurt as much. The truth is that I am at the clinical latency stage of HIV. If I continue with proper treatment I could possibly live for another decade or so. Without it I won't live too much longer." My mother explained with her hands on my shoulders trying to hold me still as tears streamed down my face.

"So why come back now? Why come back when I am in trouble?"

"Because you are in trouble and you need help. Jade I want you to stay in this school and I want you to follow your dreams. If that means I must give up my savings to help you I will." She stated, finally smiling once again.

"So what you are going to bail me out of trouble and leave me again?" the tears are coming down faster than the Niagara Falls. I want to believe her but it hurts so much when I think of the past.

"No! Now that you know I am here and in your life I want to be there for you at any cost." My mom stepped closer to me trying to embrace me in a hug.

I back away instantly. "You don't even know me. How can you say you want to be there at any cost?"

"Jadelyn I am your mother and once I grew up I knew the only way to care for you was money. I made sure to have eyes everywhere so I can watch you grow up. I don't care if that makes me sound like a stalker. I love you Jade and I want what is best for you. I was happy to find out you left your father's house."

"As much as I know you want to get everything off your chest, I don't think I can deal with this right now. Can we please just go back into the office and deal with the drama at hand please." I say as I glue my eyes at the ground backing away from her. She nodded her head and walked towards the door holding it open for me. I mumble a thanks and walk in with my head down tears still streaming down my cheeks.

I make a scene as we re-enter the office and hug Tori holding her close and placing my head in the nook of her neck breathing in her scent. If my mom wants to be there for me, she will be there for the both of us. All three of us who I consider my family now, me, Tori and Sam. The two people who have shown me nothing but love in my life and who have tried nothing but to be my family.

"Let us get on with the meeting then, now that we have everyone here we can go over the cases and what Mr. Oliver would like to accomplish by pressing these charges. If the terms he proposes are not met, he has decided to involve the police and take both families to court." Mr. Brenster informed us.

"And what terms would Mr. Oliver like us to abide by?" My mother asked sternly. She almost sounded like my father at this point it scared me. I stayed quiet just watching her movements fearful of how much she reminded me of my father at work.

"He is requesting for both girls to be expelled or to settle this case outside of court with a cash settlement of a hundred and fifty thousand dollars to the Oliver family in a week's time." The Oliver's lawyer said with a smug smile decorating his face.

"What evidence do you have against my daughter and her.. girlfriend?" Although she hesitated she acknowledged that Tori is my girlfriend. I guess that is a start at least she didn't completely leave me alone.

"They acted in front of the entire school while the concert has been recorded should be evidence enough to have both girls faced with expulsion, a hefty fine and some community service. If that is of course Jadelyn, the mastermind of the attack, does not face any actual time in jail for assault on my client which we will be aiming for."

"Well then, I guess we should settle this outside of court. If you give me your information sir, I will have the check for the settlement sent to your office. I am sure you will be able to give the money to the Oliver family once you get it." My mother spoke in a calm tone. I looked at her like she was insane. I knew the Vega's did not have the money for the settlement and I was lucky enough to have money to take Tori out on a date half the time.

Before I could speak up Mr. Vega mentioned that they did not have the money to pay for Tori's half of the settlement. My mother raised her hand and smiled. "You have been giving Jade a good home for weeks. Taking care of her as if she was her own and giving her the life her own parents were unable to give her. Consider this as a payment of gratitude for your generosity."

"I couldn't ask that of yo.." He was cut off by Mr. Oliver.

"I don't care how we get the money as long as it gets here by next week." Beck's father has said.

"Is that all I ever was to you Beck? A way to make money? Is that why you stayed and got along so well with my father? So you can come into a rich family and live your lazy cheating lifestyle without any worry?" I asked hurt by my own accusations.

He stood and walked toward me. He put his hand on my cheek and I saw Tori about to jump at him before her father held her down by her arm knowing if he had hurt me here his case would be null and void and he wouldn't be able to collect on the lawsuit. The smile in his eyes let me know everything in our past has been a lie and I could no longer hold back the tears. As Tori rushed to my side to hold me my mother rushed to end this meeting and get us away from the atrocious family known as the Oliver's.

When we walked outside to our cars we heard my mother on the phone with someone telling them she is sending the information via email and to send the check for the settlement. I would be lying if I said I was not curious about how my mother had been living since she found out that her life has an actual time limit on it.

I think Mr. Vega noticed my curiosity "Ms. Fosterwould you care to join me us and the rest or my family for dinner tomorrow night?" Mr. Vega asked as he brought his hand out in front of him for a handshake.

My mother shook his hand "As much as I would be honored I am not sure that is a great idea. I do not want to intrude on Jades life. I am aware that one good deed does not make up for a lifetime of abandonment." She replied with a sad smile.

"No. I want you to come. Please?" What am I saying? Am I insane? I barely know this woman and I am asking her to come into my new family, the only family I ever really had. All my doubts disappeared when Tori linked her arm with mine hugging it close to her and kissed me on my cheek as if she was saying she was proud of me without ever opening her mouth.

"In that case I would love to join you. Thank you for your offer Mr. Vega."

"Please call me David." He said as he went to the car to pull out a pen and a piece of paper to write down the Vega address.

"Tomorrow will be different. I will finally be able to know a parent who has actually done something for me other than demand me to act a certain way. As much as I want to meet my mother I am starting to worry if I am ready for this change.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. It was probably the hardest chapter I had to write with all of the emotions going through. As for what will happen with Beck I do have plans for him in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Tori's POV before the dinner with Jade's mother

I am beyond nervous right now. I want so badly to impress Jades mother that I think I am freaking out more than she is.

"Babe, why are you panicking?" Jade says as she crawls over the bed to where I am pacing.

"Because I know your dad already despises me and I don't want your mom to be the same way. I just want you to feel some of the support that I get from my parents. I think it will help you be happier." I stop pacing and turn to look at her. I don't know how she is staying so calm when in only a few hours her mother will be here and they will get to talk for the first time in years without it being about legal issues.

"I haven't had my mother's support for most of my life and yet here I am with this amazing and beautiful girl who has the most adorable son that I am incredibly lucky to have in my life. You can't get any happier than that." She said wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me close, gently kissing my pulse point and leaving a trail of kisses to my lips. As soon as her lips brushed over mine we were pulled back by a whimper coming from the crib beside us.

"I told you it is that sixth sense. You just don't want to admit it but he gets jealous of someone else having his mommy's attention." Jade said tickling Sammy's feet.

"What are you and your mom going to talk about?"

"I want to know why she folded so quickly and settled so fast. When I watched her in there I swear I seen my dad when he was working on a case. She did not look like someone who would give up so easily." She looked confused and truly worried for a second before she shook her head and smiled at me and Sammy ultimately forgetting the subject for the time being.

I am sad for her. Everything that is going on in her life and she still doesn't feel the need of having her parents there to help her. She is so strong and independent I don't think she would know what to do if she could not control a situation. Maybe that is why we had such a hard time getting to know one another in the beginning. I did not let her control me as much as she wanted. Well she did mostly but I like to think I put up a fight.

"I am going to get little man dressed. Why don't you pick out something to wear since you are more nervous than I am and I will get dressed after you?" Jade asked taking Sammy from me. I know we have not been together long but I know Sammy is starting to see her as a second parent. As much as I want to tell her that I don't want to scare her away. Everything is getting so hard with the current events that I feel like I am walking on eggshells every time I want to tell her I love her or that I don't just see Sam as my son but that I am starting to think of him as our son. When I think of her freaking out because of my feelings I feel my heart breaking and she doesn't even know about any of this.

"Hey, where did you go?" Jade says coming close to me looking me in the eyes like she is trying to see into my soul.

I shook my head. "Nowhere, I must have just spaced a little. I'm going to get ready now. I am sorry for that my nerves are just a little wrecked right now." I force a smile and give her a quick kiss as I make my way to our closet.

xxx

Jade's POV after she leaves Tori to get dressed.

I know she is keeping secrets from me again. I don't understand how such a great actress can be such a terrible liar. When her heart isn't in it she loses the sparkle in her eye, the love in her smile is gone. When her heart is not in it I start to feel an emotion I am not too familiar with. I start to feel fear.

I take Sam down stairs to give Tori some space. I want to talk to her but I hope it is all the stress from what happened today that is causing her to hide again. It is currently 7:15pm and I dread what is to come in the next hour and forty-five minutes. Thankfully Mr. Vega takes Sam for me and I can go shower and get dressed for the dinner. Mrs. Vega has truly outdone herself with this meal. In a way I am happy they are taking this so serious but in another way I wish they would not go so far out of their way to impress my mother. I think my mother should have to go out of her way to impress them.

I run up the stairs and enter Tori's room as she is struggling to zip up this gorgeous blue cocktail dress. She turns to see me silently asking for help with the zipper. "You look amazing Tori." I whispered into her ear as I zipped up her dress.

"The color reminded me of your eyes and I knew it was the perfect dress for tonight." She said quietly, turning her head slightly to kiss me. The kiss started off as light brushes of the lips and turned into hungry lust in seconds. Today has felt like it lasted an eternity and this is something we needed. She pushed me away before it could get too heated. "Jade we need to stop. I am almost done getting ready and I am not rushing a half hour before your mom gets here."

"I know baby, it is just seeing you look this good is almost.. I don't even know. It should be illegal for someone to be this gorgeous." I said wrapping my arms around her waist again.

"Why don't you jump in the shower while I fix my hair and do my make-up?" She said pulling away from me. I really don't know what I did wrong but I really feel at blame for something. I jump in the shower as she enters the bathroom to finish getting ready. She is done by the time I am getting out of the shower. It is like she doesn't want to be in the same room with me today. What the hell did I do wrong? We need to talk after dinner.

Xxx

My mother got here about ten minutes ago and to say things were tense would be like saying a trip to the moon is just another vacation. When we introduced my mom to Sam she instantly froze up. An automatic sign that she does not approve. She played passive but I could tell she was dying to get out of there. It is time to bring up the one thing that has been bothering me since this morning. "So mother, why did you settle so easily? I am sure there was something we could have done without having to pay that asshole."

"Jade! Sam is at the table too." Tori scolded and I sheepishly apologized and turned my attention back to my mother.

"I settled because I know how long something like this can take in court building up a case in your favor. In that time both of you girls would be expelled from your school or be ostracized by your peers. It was better to just get this mess out of the way now. Plus, I thought now that you have seen me and know I am trying to be better that maybe… maybe we could spend some time together as mother and daughter before it gets to be too late and I won't be able to do much anymore."

"I would love to and I am sure Tori and Sam would love to get to know you just as much." She tensed up again, eyes casted downward at her plate. "If you want to get to know me, you need to know the people I care about. The ones who have been treating me like family and took care of me when I had no one else." I stated sternly making it clear that I would not leave what has become my true family.

She stiffened as I spoke up. "I am sorry you feel that way Jade. I am not used to something this taboo. It will take me a little time to get used to your lifestyle. I can't promise that it will be a completely enjoyable process but I can promise that I will try." She said looking me in the eyes trying to show how sincere she is.

Before I could say anything else Tori spoke up for me. "That is all we ask of you Ms. Foster. Like Jade said we care deeply about your daughter and it would be a huge shame if she had to choose between her mother and those she cares about."

I couldn't have been any more proud of Tori than I was at that moment. For once today she came back. The love in her smile was there and the glint in her eyes sparkled brightly.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After my mother left I thought things would go back to normal with Tori. I was wrong after my mother left Tori became quiet again. She walked back to her room and put Sammy to bed. I came in right after her and hugged her from behind laying my head on her shoulder. For a fraction of a second I see the corner of her lips perk up but it quickly falls and she has a disturbed look on her face like she is thinking about something depressing.

"Baby what is wrong?" This is really starting to worry me. I feel like I am losing her.

"Nothing." Tori states simply.

"Bull. I know something is wrong. Why won't you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?"

She watches Sam sleep for a few more seconds before facing me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I am just scared that is all. I don't want to scare you away."

"Jade West? Scared? Never." I said smiling, happy that we are finally talking about why she has been so upset. "Why do you think you will scare me away Tori?" She tensed up and looked down, playing with my shirt. She mumbled something but was too quiet for me to hear her. "What was that?"

She said it a little louder but due to her mumbling I was still confused about what she said. I raised her face to look at mine finally capturing her eyes in my own. "Baby, please just tell me." I said softly.

She huffed and removed her hands, covering her face in frustration. "I thought I would scare you away because.. I love you. It has been getting so hard not to tell you and I knew it would just slip.." Her rambling was silenced by my lips. She was shocked to say the least.

"I love you too." We were both smiling. We held each other close watching Sam sleep peacefully. We were both relieved that we had taken the next step in our relationship and the stress of it all has been released.

After a few minutes we lay in her bed just talking like we used to do with her cuddling into my shoulder and my arm wrapping around her shoulders holding her close. I could see every bit of love in her eyes and smile now that she got it off her chest. I feel bad that she felt like she couldn't tell me when it started stressing her out. I admire her for telling me, I don't think I would have the strength at this time to be the first to say it.

It is getting late and I could tell Tori was getting really tired. As we said goodnight to each other Sammy started to stir in his sleep. "Don't worry about it Tor. I will get him you just go to sleep."

"Are you sure? I don't mind getting up Jade. He is my son anyway."

"Really Tori. I love spending time with this little guy. He is my little buddy. Isn't that right little man?" Jade said lifting Sam out of his crib. "Hey there little guy. What is wrong?" She cooed tickling his stomach softly causing him to chuckle quietly before continuing to cry softly. I was at a loss of what to do at first until I heard a rumbling coming from his stomach. I thought back and it had not been too long since he had eaten but I don't remember the last time we had to change his diaper. I grab my phone and type in 'baby constipation' in the search browser. I begin to read as a slowly rock the baby in my arms trying to calm him down, learning that the stress can cause an infant to become constipated. I learned some techniques that I can use on him to try and help him.

We must have been in the living room for a while, I didn't notice Tori descend the stairs as I had Sammy lying on the couch as I pushed his legs up to his chest gently making silly faces and sounds to make it seem a little less weird. "What are you doing?" Tori asked in amused confusion.

"Well I couldn't figure out why he was crying and I knew he wasn't hungry but his stomach was making weird sounds. I looked up baby constipation and this is one of the things they told me to do."

"Make weird faces at him?" She said her smile growing as she holds in her laughter.

"No… Shut up! I just thought it would look less weird if it looked like I was playing with him." A deep blush covering my face at the awkward position she caught me in. She chuckled and knelt down beside me smiling over her son's tired face. They were close to kissing before Sam made himself known with a smelly surprise. I could not hold back my amusement as a handed Sammy to her. "Here you go Momma. I did half the work you do the clean-up."

"What? But you told me you would take care of him." Tori whined.

"That is when I thought you would be going to sleep. Since you have not and you are down here I will go to sleep while you clean-up."

"Haven't you ever heard of cleaning up your own mess?" Tori sneered playfully.

"Yeah, but that is why I have a wonderfully whipped girlfriend. So I don't have to clean up after myself because you will for me."

"Did you just call me whipped? Ms. Jade West must have a death wish." Tori chuckled as she unbuttoned Sam's onesie. "Can you run upstairs and grab me the stuff to change his diaper?"

"Of course." I ran up and grabbed the baby wipes a new diaper and some baby lotion. "So why didn't you just go to sleep?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and Sammy. I missed you both." She said softly.

"We were only gone for a few minutes right? We were fine." Does she not trust me alone with Sam? I thought we would be past this.

"No that isn't it at all!" She rushed to say. "I just didn't want to miss anything with either of you. I got a little jealous at you both." Tori said pouting. She looks really cute when she pouts like that.

"Do you think you parents can watch him this weekend?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Yeah, probably. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner or something."

"You mean a date?" Tori said lifting Sam up. A smug smirk fixed on her face.

I chuckle and give her a kiss cheek. "If you behave yourself and play your cards right it might end up as a date." I joked.

"Well then. I should get to bed so I can make sure I behave myself." Tori teased back as she headed back up to the room.

I think things are starting to look up for me now. Only one thing left to do. Make Beck pay for what he has done in the past and for trying to get Tori and myself in trouble. No one messes with Jade West. I will not be weak or merciful in getting my vengeance.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It is Monday and while we would normally go to school, the principal decided that what we did to Beck deserved to be punished a little bit even without charges being pressed and my mother paying the settlement, so we have out of school suspension for the next week for 'disorderly conduct'. I scoff at the thought. That prick deserved it and everyone knows it. There is some good to this though, me and Tori decided to take Sammy for a short walk in a park that is only about two blocks away from the house.

I am starting to see it more as my home. It is the only place I have been in where I feel safe. But just because I am not at school doesn't mean I won't know what is going on. I have Sinjin and his little geek squad doing recon on Beck. I want to make sure he doesn't get away with using my mother as a get rich quick scheme but I also don't want to get in anymore trouble. I don't care if he knows I am the one sabotaging him or if he thinks it is just bad luck, as long as he suffers I will be happy.

"… never really this calm when he is awake." I just remembered Tori was in the middle of talking to me.

"Huh? What's up" I asked only catching the end of her sentence.

"Sammy. He is never usually this calm when he is awake. Always wanting attention or needing something. Are you okay? You have been quiet too."

"Peachy. And little man is just happy to be out in the open and seeing new things. Speaking of little man. Have you talked to his father since he was born?"

Tori stiffens at the question. "No. And I don't plan to anytime soon. Asshole denied him since conception, there is no way in hell I will let him near my son now. That is why his name is not on Sam's birth certificate. If he thinks he can one day just pop into our lives I want it to be as difficult as possible for him to get any rights to Sam including visitation rights."

"Have you ever thought about the future? I mean having a second parent there for Sam." She is blushing. Why is she blushing?

"I have thought about it. I would love for someone to adopt Sam as the second mother. But you know it takes time to get up to that part in a relationship. Right now I am happy with things the way they are. We aren't in trouble with the school, I have a beautiful girlfriend who lives with me and my very supportive family. The only thing I could ask for now is for you to have a relationship with your mom."

I bite my lip. I don't want to tell her how uncertain I am with starting a real mother/daughter relationship. How can I honestly trust my mother? She can't just walk into my life after so many years throw down some cash and expect me to fly into her arms screaming "mommy". Life doesn't work that way. "We will see how things go Tori."

I get a text from Sinjin and open it immediately

Sinjin: Beck came into school today with a new car. A white Chrysler 200 convertible. Looks like it is a 2014 model.

Asshole went out to buy a new car with my mother's money. I hope he crashes it on the first day he has it.

Jade:Thanks for the info. Keep an eye on him. I need to know if he is trying to be sneaky at all.

Sinjin: Sure thing!

That was the end of the conversation for now. I know most of this recon is so I can get payback but I also want to make sure that Tori stays safe. I wouldn't put it past him to try and hurt her to get to me. Beck is a snake and an opportunist; if he can hurt me at this point he will do so with a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Tori asked with a small smile.

"Sinjin. Boy can never take a hint." Hey at least only half of it was a lie right?

"Well then maybe I will just have to make him take the hint." a mischievous smirk growing on her face.

"Aww is little Vega getting jealous?" I tease back.

She laughs at the nickname. "You can't call me that anymore remember?" She points down at Sam.

"That's right. Speaking of the real little Vega, I think he fell asleep." She looks at the stroller to see Sammy peacefully sleeping. "I think we should head back."

A small girl, no older than four years old, runs up to us. We look at each other, bewildered on what is going on. "Aww your baby is so cute. You make a cute family." She says looking at both me and Tori.

I blush and Tori goes to correct the girl but I cut her off "Thank you." I kneel down so I am her height. "Speaking of cute families, where is yours? I am sure your parents are probably worried that you just ran off to speak to strangers." The girl's eyes widened. As she mouthed the word 'oops'.

At that time an older lady who looked to be in her early 20's ran up to us. Brittany! I thought I told you not to leave the playground." She is almost out of breath and finally notices us and the baby stirring in his sleep. "I am so sorry. I was just so worried and I didn't notice your little one." She said in a lower voice.

Tori was the first to speak up this time. "Oh it is no worries really. He is still asleep so no harm done." I didn't like the way this ladies eyes were darting back and forth between Tori and I.

"Tori, I really think we should be getting back to the house now." I said standing straight up. There was no smile on my face and I couldn't help but glare at the girl's mother. She seemed to be analyzing us like she has a problem with our family.

"Oh yeah. Sorry you are right. Well it was nice meeting with you." She smiled and turned the stroller to go home. We heard the other lady say her goodbyes and watch us start to leave.

"What was that about Jade?"

"I didn't like the way she was looking at us. I knew some people wouldn't agree with our lifestyle but other than my father and Beck I never had to deal with it. It is still new to me."

"I know you aren't used to it Jade but there are people like that out there and we just need to learn to coincide with them. It is life." She tries explaining.

"But why is it life? What would happen if being gay or lesbian was normal and having sex with the opposite gender was weird?"

"Well then I guess we would be normal. But normal is boring, I would rather live everyday fighting for you and proving my love." I laughed as she said that.

"I agree but we shouldn't have to fight the world to show everyone that our love is just as bit as real as theirs is."

My phone went off again. I looked to see another text from Sinjin.

Sinjin: Becks been wearing a beanie hat all day and gets moody anytime someone tries to touch it. Hasn't stopped him from flirting with any girls though. His eyes seem to be set on Racheal Cosbin.

Jade: Thanks for the update.

Sinjin: So is there any chance of getting a reward for my services?

I could just see that sick little smolder he tries to do. I know he is expecting a date or something like a kiss.

Jade: NO!

Great now I have Tori's voice in my head telling me how mean I am.

Jade: Maybe I will try to find someone who isn't completely disgusted by you and convince them to go out with you. But you can't act weird about it!

Sinjin: I won't!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That vain son of a… No you know what? I had a great week last week and I am not going to let Beckett Oliver get to me on my first day back at school. Last week Trina and my parents had to go to Seattle for some audition for some lotion commercial and me and Jade had so much fun just being ourselves with no distractions other than Sammy. But Beck seemed to take the time we were gone to spread rumors about Jade and I. Did you know I have herpes? Yeah, it was a shock to me as well.

Jade is more than pissed about these rumors. At first she only heard what he said about her which she just rolled her eyes about. However, once any word about me hit her ears she went on a war path. I haven't been able to find her but from what Cat said she is scaring the student body more than normal. I heard she snuck into Becks first class before anyone was in the classroom and shoved a pair of scissors THROUGH his desk with a note basically saying to watch his back. No one saw her go into the room and there is no real evidence going back to her other than the fact that she loves scissors. He just laughed it off like it was nothing but you can tell he has been on edge today.

I saw him at his locker before our fourth period. Someone booby trapped his locker with some of those old fireworks where you pull the string and it pops. He screamed like a little girl in the middle of the hallway and almost peed himself. As much as I love watching him go through misery I can't help but worry about Jade. She cannot afford to get into any more trouble in school. I need to find her before she gets caught.

Cat runs up to me and I immediately worry. She is not her normally bubbly self instead she is wearing a frown and wide worried eyes. "Cat, what's wrong?"

She grabs my arm and starts pulling me through the halls passing the other students. I can hear them whispering but I have no clue what about. "It's Jade. Beck cornered her in the hallway and now started yelling at her. She said she doesn't know who is messing with him but it wasn't her. He got mad and hit her. The teachers ended the fight before it got too bad but Jade still had to go to the nurses office. I think they took Beck to Principal Helen's office." I push past her and run to the nurse's office. I get there to see Mr. Lane asking Jade some questions about the fight and the nurse handing her an ice pack. She has a bright red spot on her right cheek where Beck must have hit her. It feels like there is fire running through my veins but I know I have to be there for Jade right now.

They see me and Cat standing by the door and Jade smiles. "Is there anything I can help you two with?" The nurse asks walking up to us.

"We just wanted to make sure Jade was okay." I state never looking away from my girl.

"She will be fine. You two should be getting to class." Lane said trying to get Jade to answer a few more questions. Cat and I both nod as we turn back towards the hallway and make our way to our last class of the day.

I was unable to focus through my science class. My mind was like a tornado and it all revolved around Jade. When class was over I headed straight to my locker, shoving all of my books in haphazardly and rush to Jade's locker. I stood waiting for her for about two minutes before I saw her walking with Cat and Andre both asking what happened before she spots me and smiles. Her smile calms the storm that has been brewing in my head for the last forty-five minutes.

"Hey baby." She says as she gives me a small kiss on the cheek. I smile for a second before I remember why I was so worried. My smile turns stoic.

"What happened between you and Beck?" I ask?

"He tried telling me to stop pranking him. I told him it wasn't me and he lost his cool and hit me. Nothing else to it since the teachers stopped the fight from happening." She explained.

"That's it? You didn't punch back or anything?"

"Are you kidding? I know I am on thin ice at this school as is and there were teachers all around us. I wasn't going to get another assault charge Vega." She spat out like she was shocked I thought she would do such a thing.

"Alright I'm sorry. I was just really worried Jade." I apologized giving her a hug as a peace offering. She relaxed in my embrace and hugged me back nestling her head in the crook of my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Tori." Her words were muffled through my hair.

The intimate scene was broken by Cat who was gushing over the scene like it was a romance movie. Jade pulled away trying to hide her blush. I just smiled knowing how much she doesn't like public displays of affection.

"So does anyone know what is going to happen to Beck now?" Andre asked. He stopped talking to Beck once he found out how he told Jade's father about their break up which led to him hurting Jade but we knew he still had a soft spot for him since they were friends since they first started HA.

"He is on two weeks suspension and they are doing an investigation on him to see if they will let him stay or not since the past few weeks he has been a huge part of the trouble going on here." Jade responded.

"Well what about you then? You have also been in most of the same drama he has." Cat said sounding worried.

"They told me I am off the hook for this since I tried avoiding the conflict but if they find any evidence that I had anything to do with the pranks pulled on him today I will be expelled." That last word caused my stomach to turn. Jade could sense my worry and grabbed my hand. "Tori, it wasn't me. The note this morning was me but everything else wasn't me. He must have pissed someone else off while we were suspended. Since someone else was doing a good enough job scaring him I let it all go today." She said looking me in the eye with a small smile. I knew she was telling the truth but I wondered who else would hate Beck enough to torture him like this. They must be using the fact that me and Jade just came back today as a cover so they wouldn't be suspected.

"Yeah he has been pissing off a lot of the guys here. He is always hitting on girls whether they are single or not and a few of the guys are getting tired of it." Andre said. "Guess he got what was coming to him." He added with a small chuckle.

"Hey why don't we all go to my place and hang out for a little while. I am sure Sammy would love to see you guys again. Especially you Cat, he seems to miss your energy and I could really use a good night's sleep. "

"You're not the only one." Jade said laying her head on my shoulder.

They both agreed and Cat was excited to see Sam again.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I am terribly sorry for not posting anything for a while. I really meant to have a weekly update but the past two weeks have been absolutely horrible in my family. Between getting sick and some drama going on within my family I have had no time to really write. I will try to write more often since I am finally getting over this stupid cold.**

**p.s. This is a really mushy chapter. **

Chapter 16

As much as I love the fact that Beck was being tormented the entire day it couldn't have come at a more inappropriate time for me. I am more than positive everyone was thinking it was me because, let's face the facts, it was something I would totally do. And I was planning on getting some sort of revenge, but as I was trying to think of the best ways to make him suffer all I could think about was Tori and Sam and how it might affect them if I were to get kicked out of HA. I know what Beck is capable of and I refuse to let Tori near him for a second without some kind of protection. But if I were to get kicked out of this school I can't expect Tori to quit as well. She finally feels like she is fitting in somewhere and she is doing stuff she loves like singing in school concerts and acting in weird plays our teacher makes. I couldn't ask her to give that up. So after the note this morning I decided to bite my tongue and leave him alone for good. Unfortunately someone else is using my M.O. to set me up so he can suffer but I get all the punishment. I need to find out who it is before I get into any trouble. But right now is about calming Tori down.

Tori just invited some Andre and Cat to hang out at her place. Tori is looking around the near empty hallway for someone. " Who you looking for babe?"

"Robby. I figured since we are all hanging out we should invite all of our friends. You know being a mom doesn't give me many chances like this." She explains.

"I'll give him a call Tori. I think he left already but I am sure he would be excited to come." Andre said pulling out his phone.

We hear a gasp and look to see Cat with wide eyes like she just had the best idea ever. We stay quiet as we wait for her to explain. Getting tired of waiting I give her the "continue" gesture with my hand. She finally snaps back to attention, "Oh right. I was just wondering if you guys would mind me inviting Sam over." She looks confused for a second. "I mean my Sam. Wait no that sounds wrong. I mean my roommate Sam."

I hear my girlfriend laugh beside me as she nods her head. "Of course Cat. She seems like a wonderful person it would be nice to actually meet her."

"Hey I did meet her. You stayed in the room with Cat. Plus are you forgetting how much she was teasing the both of us?"

"Okay, one thing, I was making sure Cat was okay after she passed out. Two, she was kind of right even though she was teasing us." I just glare at her playfully as I subtly wrap my arms around her side. She must think I want a hug because she wraps her arms around my shoulders. She learns quickly as my fingers stop at her sides and I give her a mischievous smirk and raise my (now scarred) eyebrow. The smile is wiped off her face as a scared look is replacing her once serene smile. She hesitates to move and I start rapidly running my fingers over her sides, tickling her vigorously. She cries for me to stop as she gasps for air trying to run away from me. She almost breaks free but I hold her in my arms from behind, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. She calms down immediately and melts into the hug.

We are interrupted by Andre clearing his throat, looking away with a blush dusting his entire face. Cat is watching us dreamily; she has been so happy that we got together.

"Robby said he is going to drop Rex off at his house and then come over. He said he doesn't want Rex to scare the baby apparently it has happened before at his little cousin's birthday party and they almost lit him on fire. He has no doubt in his mind that if Rex makes Sam cry that Jade will not hesitate to use him as kindling."

"Huh, puppet boy does have a brain. I wasn't sure if he had one of his own or he shared with that stick."

"Jadelyn!" Tori scolded.

"Victoria!" I mocked. She huffed and pulled herself from my hold and walked towards the front doors of the school walking to my car in silence. I called after her "Babe, I was just joking. Aww, come on don't ignore me. Tori!" My attempts were futile as she kept walking. Andre and Cat chuckled and followed after Tori.

I run after them. Tori is talking to Andre and Cat as she waits for me to unlock my door. "Hey Dre, can you drive Tori home? I need to make a pit stop before going home. " I say casually.

"Why can't I just go with you?" She asks her brows creased in confusion. I send her a cheeky smile and turn to Andre waiting for a reply.

"Yeah of course I can." Each person in attendance is sharing the same confused appearance.

"Where are you going" Tori pressed.

"It's a surprise. You will find out when I get home I promise."

Her lips are pressed into a thin line as she looks at me frustrated. "I don't like surprises." She claims.

I laugh at her childish pout. "You lair. You love surprises and we all know it."

"Not in this case!"

"Babe! You will find out when I get home but if you keep asking questions that time will never come. So please get in Andre's car and I will be home shortly."

She huffed and mumbled okay, looking toward the ground so she didn't have to look me in the eyes. I pulled her close to me and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked around to the driver's seat of my car.

I hate to do that kind of stuff to her but I know she will forgive me. I also knew she would have forgiven me for mocking her earlier but I could also use it as an excuse to buy her stuff without admitting that I am getting really soft when it comes to her and Sam. If you are wondering what the surprise is, it isn't anything big I just planned on getting some pizza and wings for us and our friends today and getting her some cannoli's with extra chocolate drizzled over it. We have all hung out enough for me to know what to get as far as the pizza goes and if what Cat says is true I can get any kind of chicken wings and her roommate would be ecstatic.

This is one thing I love about Tori. She doesn't care about big gifts or material items. To her the best gift someone could give her is making sure everyone has a good time and everyone gets to relax. Buying food now so we won't have to worry about it later actually gives me more points than if I were to go out and buy her jewelry or a new dress. She says it means more to make happy memories than to have items that will eventually wear out or get lost. And I am inclined to believe her.

Right now I am sitting at an empty table at a pizza shop near Tori's house waiting on our food. It seems to be taking longer than usual and as I glance into the kitchen I only see two people rushing to get everything done. What is weird about that is that one of them was the cashier that took my order. It is evening and schools just let out as well as shift changes for many businesses around here yet they have a skeleton crew running. These people must be insane. The cashier came out with my three pizzas and four orders of wings. She looks exhausted and wipes her brow to remove the sweat.

"Sorry about the wait, one of our employees was a no show and we just fired another one. We are not usually this understaffed but there is not many people we can call either." She says apologetically hoping I would not be mad.

"It is fine. So since you just fired a few people does that mean you are hiring?" Wait.. What did I just ask? I guess I should be looking for a job since the money I took from my savings when my father kicked me out is running somewhat low. But it isn't even like I thought about it before my mouth was making the decision for me.

She looks at me shocked. "Yeah, would you like an application?" She says pulling out a piece of paper from under the front counter.

"Yes please." Since when am I this nice? I would normally be flipping out that she took so long with my food but instead I am asking for an application. As I skim over the application I think of everything I want to do with my first paycheck. I'm not surprised when everything that comes to mind has to do with my newly acquired family.

It takes me a few minutes to fill out the quick application and hand it back to the cashier. After that, I am on my way home which only takes me a matter of minutes to get to.

As I enter the front door I hear plenty of laughter. It is when I open the door completely, balancing the food on my left arm, that I realize what they are laughing at. Cat decided to try and feed Little Man but he must have wanted to feed her instead. She has a large portion of smashed carrots running down her cheek and almost touching her lips. She smiles and begins to laugh with the others until the baby food touches her lips and sadly she tastes the disgusting paste. She instantly freaks out and goes to spit it into the sink which makes us laugh harder.

Tori hears me laugh with the others and squeals in delight that I am home. She sees the food and sends me a heart melting smile. It's at that moment I know everything I do is worth it as long as I get to come home to that smile everyday.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I decided to try something new with my writing. I didn't go too far into the scene because I am unsure of how I did with it. Please let me know if it is any good or if I should stick with the more teen rated stuff. Thanks **

Chapter 17

Tori's POV

Jade has been oddly affectionate lately. I don't know what is going on but I am not complaining if I continue to get this kind of cuddles. Right now we are lying on my bed. My back against the headrest of my bed while her head is resting on my right shoulder and Sam is lying on my stomach with Jades arm wrapped around the both of us.

Jade got a job a few weeks back and every day on her days off she just wants to spend time with me and Sam watching movies or going to the park. I haven't had much time to think about why she is acting this way because graduation is coming up fast and I have been worrying about what the future might hold for us. Though, that thought itself is terrifying. Will Jade stay with us and we can be a happy family and live our happily ever after dream? Or will she decide that it is her time to live her dreams and move on without us? I couldn't blame her if she chose the latter. I mean she has no responsibilities for me or for Sam and her life would be far easier without having to worry about a family.

"What's going on?" I hear the angelic voice beside me ask. I turn to see her staring at me with questioning eyes. I hate when she does that. It is like she is staring into my soul trying to piece together the thoughts swimming around inside my head.

"What do you mean?" I respond knowing full well what she meant.

"You have that concentrated thinking face on." I scoff at her comment.

"And please tell me what that face looks like." I said chuckling.

"It is a mix between constipation and anxiety." I nudge my right shoulder enough to push her head off of me but not enough to wake to snoring baby on my stomach. "No! I was only kidding. I was really comfy it is going to take me forever to get back to that level of comfortableness." She wines as she attempts to lie back down.

"Oh well isn't that a shame. I guess me and my funny faces will leave you to get comfortable by yourself." I say standing up careful not to wake Sam.

"Where are you going with my little man?" She sits up staring at me intently; not catching that she called Sam "hers".

I pause for a moment before deciding not to mention the slip up. "I am putting him in his crib so he can sleep a little longer. Plus we have been lying in bed all day I think it is time to get up and do something."

A smirk grows on her face as she crawls over the bed closer to me. "I have an idea of what we can do." I haven't heard her voice drop low like that since she started working. As I go to give her a disapproving look I notice her eyes grow darker in color and I am instantly paralyzed. The only movement I make is when she grabs my hands and starts moving back on the bed pulling me down with her.

We both know we should stop. We can't do this with Sam in the same room but once she gets like this it is hard to deny her anything. She wraps her arms around my neck pulling my close as she initiates the first of many slow hungry kisses. Her fingers getting lost in my hair as she kneads her fingers through my brown locks as my hands start to disappear under her shirt. The need to feel her skin is burning me up inside.

This continues for a few minutes until she pulls away. I am confused and honestly a little frustrated that she stopped so abruptly without any reason why. I begin to understand as she pushes me to the side and goes to pick up Sam and walks to the door. I am still confused as to what she is doing until I hear my parents downstairs. They must have just gotten home from the grocery store. She exits the room holding Sam carefully as to still not wake him. I guess she is going to ask my parents to watch him for a little while and I am glad one of us was level headed enough to think of it. As bad as it may seem after the first kiss my mind was only on one thing. I feel like a horny teenage boy when I think this way.

She has been keeping me waiting now for far too long. I glance at the clock to see it has been ten minutes since she left and as I sit up to go look for her I hear someone walking towards my door. When it opens my mouth drops and I know what was taking her so long. She changed her clothes from her pajamas and a tank top to an old oversized rock band t-shirt and mussed up her hair to look a little crazy. I can tell she is not wearing a bra and by the smirk she is giving me she probably isn't wearing any panties either.

That thought gives me an idea of my own as I stalk over to her, my fingers hovering by the hem of her shirt as I close the distance between our mouths in a tender kiss. "I really hope you aren't wearing any panties." I say drawing out the word panties as I know it will make her mad. I begin kissing and nipping at her jaw right below her ear silencing any protest she has to my choice of words. She lets out a small whimper as my fingers dance up her barely covered thighs lifting her shirt up just enough to show a little preview of what she is hiding under this shirt.

While my view is currently being blocked because of my position my fingers trace her skin where normally I would find her panties located. The realization that there were no clothes covering one of my favorite areas on her body and it almost drives me mad and I have to settle myself before I rip this shirt off her. I go back to playing my game. "Aren't I in luck? Looks like you decided to skip wearing any troublesome panties." Again I emphasize on the word she hates most.

I hear a growl rumble in her throat as she pushes me off of her. I begin to think I crossed a line until I see the predatory look on her face. Her hand disappears behind her back and I hear the door lock before she pushes herself of the door and attacks my lips with hers. Biting and nipping every inch of skin on my jaw and neck before she wrestles the shirt off of me and continues the assault on my chest when she sees I also went without a bra while relaxing. Her hands kneading my small bust only soon to be joined by her warm tongue wrapping around one of my nipples as one of her hands teased the other.

I attempted to rid her body of that pesky shirt until she pushed me onto my bed straddling my lap and holding both of my hands with her free hand over my head. She began to kiss me roughly once more and I could feel my lips begin to swell from the force. She was teasing me to the brink of madness and I was left helpless to the torture.

I know now I crossed a very thin line. And she plans to punish me for a very long time which I am looking forward to very much.


End file.
